


I Come Alive

by Ponchodoodle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Mild Gore, Other, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponchodoodle/pseuds/Ponchodoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is going around killing teenagers again. After a plan to catch the thing goes wrong, Stiles is the newest monsters next target. Will Stiles walk away unscathed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Chapter 1 

Whose idea was this? Stiles thought to himself in a panic while he continued running down the dark corridors of Beacon Hills High School. The same High School where several dead bodies have been found throughout the years - two nights ago, most recently. A young woman; a student there had been found exsanguinated, and stuffed inside her own locker. 

The police had no leads. 

Stiles's father, who was even in the know of all the supernatural occurrences in his town didn't even have a clue. 

Granted, he was still rather new to this world, and got all his Intel through Stiles. But Stiles had heard from Derek, Dr. Deaton, and Chris Argent - all what he considered experts of the supernatural - had no ideas. 

Well, that's not entirely true, Stiles remembered. His best friend Scott McCall, and True Alpha werewolf made a joke suggesting it looked like vampires. But everyone had shrugged the joke off because there’s no such thing as vampires. 

That's what they thought, anyways. 

Lydia's going to have to make another entry in their Bestiary because if this wasn't a vampire chasing Stiles down the halls of their High School than he had no idea. 

Of course this was my idea. Stiles reminds himself as he rounds a corner and makes a break for the double doors leading out of the school frantically. 

It was his idea to be bait to this thing, seeing as he was the only full human in their circle of friends - their pack. 

A couple months ago there was a hit list with every supernatural creature in towns' name on it, Courtesy of the Benefactor who they later found out was Peter Hale...much to even his own surprise seeing as he came up with the plan while being in a coma. 

Years later, the plan was brought to life by Meredith Walker, a Banshee like Lydia who could sense when people were close to death, and sometimes had voices in her head. She shared a room in the hospital with Peter and heard his plan clear as day. 

Stiles and (his girlfriend?) Malia Tate - the werecoyote in the pack - put a stop to the deadpool while Scott, his girlfriend Kira Yukimora - the kitsune - and other supernaturals fought off assassins who were after them. 

But consciously, Peter sided with Kate and her Berserkers in an attempt to kill Scott by having Kate turn Scott into a Berserker, and having his friends kill him. 

However with the help of his pack, Scott was strong willed enough to break the animal spirit that was controlling him and gather the strength to fight Peter. 

During that fight, Derek was outside the Temple with Braeden fighting off Kate and her Berserkers, where Derek evolved into a full shift werewolf - like his mother Talia and older sister Laura. 

Kate and her Berserkers were beaten, and she's now on the run from her brother Chris and the Calaveras - the supernatural hunters based out of Mexico. 

Peter on the other hand, was captured and is now being held in a high level security wing where other supernaturals are also held in Eichan House. 

However, Stiles still had a copy of the deadpool that had every supernaturals' name in town on it. He - with Lydia's help - had cross referenced the named on the hit list with those of the people who had been murdered most recently and found that the people were all human. No one's name was on the old deadpool. 

And seeing as Stiles was the only one in their pack who is full human, it only made sense for him to be the bait for this thing. What could go wrong? He'd have Derek, Scott, Kira, Malia, and Liam watch from afar and capture the creature before it could kill him. 

Except what he and the pack weren't counting on was how fast this damn thing is. It got the drop on Scott and Derek first, knocking them down with a swift motion before they could even get a good look at the thing. 

With the muscle out of the way, it took it's time taking out Kira, Malia, and Liam. It toyed with them for a little bit before rendering them unconscious as well. 

But it didn't kill them. 

Stiles made note of that in his mind for later investigation if he ever made it out of here. 

The doors were right there though! Stiles saw with little relief as he ran toward them eagerly, knowing his jeep was just beyond those doors! 

Not that he'd actually leave, of course. He'd just have a slightly better advantage outrunning this creature that was currently on his tail than he would if he were to continue on foot. 

He couldn't leave his friends behind. He wouldn't. 

These thoughts plagued his mind as he pushed himself to go just a little faster, determination flooding every ounce of himself as sweat began to run down his face.  
He finally reached the double doors and pushed them open with every inkling of strength he had in his body, but never slowed his pace. 

But as he bolted down the cement steps, just outside the school something - he's assuming it was the creature - blindsided him, something heavy connected with the back of his head causing him to trip none too gracefully down the last two steps, knocking the wind out of him. 

In a daze, he attempted to pull himself up knowing this creature was just playing with him now. 

He never stood a chance at outrunning this thing, it just made him believe he did. 

Stiles felt his vision start to gray around the edges but still struggled desperately to pull himself up, even though he knew it was a lost cause. 

That's when he felt himself being pulled up by the collar of his flannel forcefully. He groaned as the scent of rotten meat assaulted his nostrils making him all the more nauseous. He was sure he had a concussion. 

He looked up at the creature, wanting to at least see what his killer looked like but the gray in his vision suddenly turned white as the monster shrieked a loud inhuman sound.   
Not a second later was there a horrible sharp pain in his neck before Stiles fell completely unconscious.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

Stiles!

_A man-shaped figure stood before him, but it was too dark to make out any facial features. His clothes were long and trailed to the ground - it could have been a cloak, a dress...or hell even a shower curtain for all he knew._

STILES!

_He heard the voice call his name, but he was too focused on the figure ahead, don't ask him how but Stiles just knew that this was the creature who had been chasing him._

Come on, man! Come on, Stiles! Wake up!

_Stiles knew that voice, but couldn't place the name or face. He knew it was someone he had a deep connection with, but he couldn't think straight. The creature that stood before him lifted an arm, the sleeve fell back a little exposing a chalk white bony hand, it slender pointer finger - with a long sharp claw-like nail beckoning Stiles forward. "_

_N-no," Stiles stammered, his voice sounding weak to his own ears, "What are you?"_

_Predictably, the thing didn't respond. Instead, it dropped its arm back down to its' side - the sleeve falling down to conceal its' hand again. "_

_Are you going to kill me?" Stiles pushed, wanting to know why this monster let him live for so long. Was it just toying with him?_

_A low hiss sounded from the creature, but of course Stiles couldn't see if it was making that noise with its' mouth or if there was a snake close by._

_Instinct told him the creature was making this noise._

_Suddenly, the monster was on top of him. It forced him onto the ground and straddled Stiles' legs, keeping him in place - keeping him from struggling._

_It placed a cold, skinny white hand on the side of Stiles's face, almost cradling it._

_Stiles held his breath, the smell of rotten meat again wafting off this thing. He turned his head away from the creatures' hand, trying to bury his nose in his shoulder or somewhere - the smell was making his eyes water._

_"Forget" the creatures' voice sounding guttural and deep, yet its' simple command still managed to come out as a hiss._

_Just then, the creature suddenly backed away only slightly - just enough to Stiles could take in the view as it pulled the hood off its head with both hands._

_Stiles almost gagged at the sight._

_The monster was bald headed. Its' skin was far too tight for its' face, cheek bones protruding from its' face, making its' eyes appear to be sunken in. No muscle or fat could be seen on its face or neck, black veins visible webbing their way under the skin of its' face._

_Its' skin was chalky white, except for around its mouth. Around its' mouth was a black stain around where its' lips should be, the further from its' lips the grayer the stain until it melted into what Stiles' guessed was its normal white complexion._

_Its' eyes were completely pale. A dark black rim separated its' iris's from its' sclera’s. Its' eyes were completely dead._

_Thinking about it now, Stiles thought it looked more like a zombie than a vampire._

_Its' mouth peeled back into what Stiles guessed was supposed to be a smile, but appeared more like a grimace. Its' teeth were now exposed, yellowing with age but they didn't resemble human teeth at all. Every single tooth the same size and sharpened to a point. "_

_Forget!" The monster hissed again. The command didn't go unnoticed by Stiles as his vision began to darken again._

_And suddenly, Stiles couldn't remember why he was so scared._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Stiles awoke slowly, one sense returning to him at a time. Before opening his eyes, he realized that he was at his home in his bedroom - tucked nicely into his bed. Stiles also realized that he wasn't alone in his room.

He turned his head slowly toward where the voices spoke in hushed whispers. The moment he moved his head however, he was assaulted with a blinding pain lacing through his skull.

Stiles groaned, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain as he moved his hands up to grasp his head...or claw his face off, which he was only half convinced would hurt slightly less than what he was currently feeling.

There was a sudden rush at his side as one of the people who was whispering by his bedside shuffled over to him hurriedly.

There was a sudden warmth as the person firmly grasped his wrist, and then the pain in Stiles's head began to lessen.

Good ol' Scott, Stiles thought to himself with a sigh as he finally mustered the ability to open his eyes.

As predicted, at his immediate side sat Scott with a half-smile on his face as Stiles laid his eyes on him. The smile looked more relieved than anything, he noticed.

Behind his best friend sat Stiles's father, the Sheriff. He wasn't smiling, but he too looked slightly relieved.

"Hey buddy," Scott greeted in a whisper, "How're you feeling?"

That's an odd question, Stiles thought to himself curiously. He quirked an eyebrow at the alpha before inhaling deeply.

"Pounding headache aside," Stiles quipped back, his voice sounding hoarse, "Great I guess."

"What the hell happened back there?" Scott prodded worriedly, "What was that thing?"

Stiles groaned again as he shook Scotts’ hand from his wrist, deciding it was alright to make an attempt to sit up. He failed miserably as his shaky arms slid out from under him, too weak to lift himself up.

Stiles then tried to gather his thoughts, he wasn't sure what exactly Scott was on about but he was sure it wasn't good.

He remembered his plan to be bait for this vampire creature thing. He remembered going to the school that night. He remembered watching Scott and Derek go down as the creature blurred past them. Not too long after, the thing also brought down Malia, Kira, and Liam before it was hot on his own tail.

Stiles remembered running with the monster in tow as he reached the double doored exit to the school....

and then nothing.

"You tell me dude," Stiles responded, "last thing I remember is running from that thing after it took you out."

Scott quirked his head, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Stiles knew the alpha could hear his heart beat, he knew he wasn't hiding anything from him.

He genuinely had no idea what happened.

"I didn't get a good look at it." Scott replied, "It was fast...like, really fast. Derek said he didn't see anything either. I just woke up a little while later to Derek shaking me awake. We found you unconscious on the steps."

"That was last night." John Stilinski chimed in sounding a little annoyed, "We couldn't wake you."

"But you didn't seem hurt in any way." Scott added, "And you know, with all the supernatural crap in this town...we didn't want to risk taking you to the hospital, in case you turned into some vampire creature thing."

Stiles let out a breathy chuckle as he rolled his eyes. Sad thing was, he definitely could understand that.

"I feel fine though," Stiles responded honestly, "So why did that thing leave me alive?"

"Are you really gonna look a gift horse in the mouth?" The Sheriff snapped back, a mask of worry planted firmly on his face, "Can't you boys just leave this alone?"

"So...just because it left me alive, we should just sit back and let this thing carry on killing people?" Stiles replied evenly.

He knew he had his father there. But at the same time, he also knew where he was coming from with his words. Stiles was the only family he had left. He didn't want to think about what would happen to his father if that thing had killed him.

“Of course not, son.” The Sheriff answered with a sigh, “I just think we got lucky this time, and I don’t want to see you getting hurt.”

Stiles nodded solemnly, avoiding his fathers’ stern gaze as he inhaled deeply – he held his breath for just a moment or two before releasing it slowly.

“Either of you.” John added, now having moved his gaze to Scott.

Scott just lowered his head and pursed his lips, giving the Sheriff a knowing look. Stiles on the other hand saw the moment and grabbed it.

“Don’t worry about it, Pops” Stiles interjected with his usual level of sarcasm whenever things got too serious, “Scott can take a few more hits than I can.”

“Doesn’t mean I want to see him get hurt, Stiles” His father pointed out with a curious expression.

“It’s not like we have much choice.” Stiles muttered matter-of-factly under his breath, as he made a move to throw his legs over the side of his bed.

“What does that mean?” Scott questioned, as he made a move to steady his friend on the bed.

“That thing could have very well killed me.” Stiles pointed out, bluntly – eyes passing from his father to his best friend as he finally managed to pull himself into a sitting position. “So why didn’t it?”

“Stiles, we just got done saying how grate-“, His father began to respond somewhat more heatedly before Stiles interrupted him.

“Don’t be grateful yet. This thing got the drop on Scott, Derek, Liam, Kira, and Malia without even breaking a sweat.” Stiles answered, his voice raising to an angry yell. “It toyed with me. It tried to make me think I stood a chance at outrunning it!”

“The other victims didn’t have a werewolf pack backing them up.” The Sheriff pointed out. “Maybe it got spooked and left when it heard Derek and Scott coming.”

“But not likely.” Stiles spat. “My point is, I don’t think this is over. I think it might try to come after me again. This thing had me right in the palm of his hand the entire time. Why just let me go?”

The room went quiet after that. No one wanted to admit it, but Stiles did bring up a good point. That creature was definitely still out there.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

The following evening Scott, Liam, and Stiles found themselves in the middle of the Beacon Hills Preserve, of course despite Stiles’s better judgment. But Scott & Liam agreed that between the two of them they could hold off anything that was looking to get its’ hands on Stiles.

You know, because that worked out so well last time.

The sun was just starting to sink, turning the sky between the trees a mix of blue, orange, and red. Under any other circumstances, it would’ve been really pretty. But seeing as it was getting dark outside, and Stiles, his best friend…and his best friends’ beta were in the middle of nowhere. With a vampire-creature-thing probably out for Stiles’s head.

“We shouldn’t be out here.” Stiles murmured as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

He turned his head toward Scott who only rolled his eyes before responding.

“We’re waiting for Derek, dude. He shouldn’t be much longer. Then we can all go.” Scott retorted, sounding completely uninterested as he explained the plan again in vague detail.

What they were actually doing was waiting for Derek, after he had been out in the Preserve most of the day hoping to see if he could come across that things’ scent, but couldn’t find anything.

Not that any of them were really surprised, this creature – whatever it is – seems to be nocturnal for the most part. So the wolves were going to go back out to the Preserve later on – but not until they were sure Stiles was safe out of harm’s way.

That’s why they were waiting for Derek, so he could open the vault where Stiles would be spending the night with Malia (much to her insistence, but of course Stiles didn’t protest either), and Liam (at Scott’s insistence).

Not the most comfortable overnight arrangement, but it certainly was the safest place they could think of.

By the time Derek finally met up with them, he was sweating and a little out of breath. He looked up at the boys as they backed up a step to give him some room.

“Find anything?” Scott asked hopefully as he placed a stabilizing hand on Derek’s shoulder. Derek looked at the alpha sharply before taking in a couple deep breaths.

“Yeah.” He spat angrily, “I think I found where it’s been hiding out during the day…or at least where it likes to feed.”

“And why didn’t you call us?” Stiles piped up, sounding slightly annoyed, himself.

“I don’t know if it sniffed me out, or could just sense I was there – but I found our missing teenagers, but before I could do anything to help, it attacked me.”

“Did you get a good look at it?” Scott prodded hopefully, as Derek finally shrugged Scott’s hand from his shoulder.

“No, that thing was too fast,” Derek replied almost smugly – which of course confused Scott, “But I have its scent.”

“Okay then,” Stiles interjected, “any distinguishable odors the other wolves should keep their nose out for?”

Liam and Scott rolled their eyes, seemingly unamused before turning their attention back to Derek.

“It…it smells almost like rotting meat.” Derek struggled to put into words.

Stiles wasn’t sure how he knew, but he knew Derek’s recollection of the creatures’ scent was accurate. The thought of the scent of rotting meat, and old blood filled Stiles with a sense of _de ja vu_.

A shiver ran up his spine at the thought of getting near enough to smell that monster. In moments like these is when he doesn’t envy the wolves and their heightened senses.

Stiles only noticed now that Scott had been staring at him as he mulled over what Derek had just told them. He really didn’t want to have to tell Scott how he too knew what this creature smelled like. So instead, Stiles cracked another joke.

“Well then, that shouldn’t be too hard to find in a town surrounded by chaos and death! But good work there, Fido!”

That definitely didn’t sound as mean in his head as it had coming out, Stiles silently admitted to himself as the look on Scott’s face grew more suspicious.

The alpha crossed his arms over his chest as he continued looking over at his best friend.

“I could just stop looking for this thing, and let it take you.” Derek threatened, emptily. Everyone there knew Derek – despite his consistent scowl – had a relatively strong set of morals. Sure, he made a few bad calls back when he was an alpha, but everything he did was for the protection of his pack.

“You do know that we don’t really know for sure if this thing is even after Stiles?” Liam questioned, “We’re just going off Stiles’s gut on this.”

“Or _paranoia_.” Derek muttered to himself.

“You know what…” Stiles snapped, suddenly more than a little annoyed, “I sometimes wish I hadn’t gone out of my way to save your little werewolf ass too, okay – _more than_ _once_ , I’d like to remind you!”

“Stiles!” Scott practically scolded, “Stop it dude, it’s not a contest! And you know Derek wasn’t serious.”

“Guys.” Liam interjected, sounding almost bored, “Shouldn’t we probably get going?”

“Liam’s right.” Scott responded in a quiet voice as he dropped his arms to his side and finally broke his eyes away from Stiles, to look at Derek. “It’s almost dark.”

True enough, the orange and red in the sky had melted away, it seemed swallowed up by a darker blue, but it wasn’t yet black yet. However, the crescent moon above was very much visible.

“I guess we should get a move on, then.” Derek said as his curious eyes laid on Stiles for a moment.

“Great idea.” Stiles sarcastically mumbled under his breath, knowing full well the werewolves all probably heard him.

He wasn’t sure what had just caused him to snap on Derek like that. Consciously he knew that he was just trying to help – they all were. It was just for some reason, he was beginning to feel slightly isolated from his friends. He knew this thing wasn’t going to let him go so easily. He knew it, with every cell in his body that went way past the point of his usual paranoia. Stiles wasn’t exactly sure how he could verbalize that to his friends without sounding completely insane, though.

So instead, he had to endure that weird authoritive glare from his best friend – which Stiles had to admit, he really hated. 

They were supposed to be friends, brothers. Scott sometimes liked to act like he was his second father or something.

Liam and Derek started off in front of the alpha and the human tentatively, but Scott gave the two of them a motion with just his head, signifying to go ahead without him.

Once the two betas were a significant ways ahead of them, Scott started heading in the same direction with Stiles falling into step with him.

“What’s going on with you?” Scott prodded worriedly, “You’ve been acting off all day.”

“I don’t really know.” Stiles responded honestly, “I haven’t really gotten any sleep since this whole thing went down.”

“Try to get some sleep tonight, with Liam and Malia.” Scott stated, but by the tone of his voice Stiles could tell it was more of a request than a command.

“I know.” Stiles replied with a sigh.

“We’re gonna find this thing, Stiles.” Scott said matter-of-factly, “And you’re gonna be okay. Stop worrying so much.”

Stiles pursed his lips and nodded as he patted his best friend on the back as a silent ‘thank you’.

Sometimes, he really just didn’t understand where Scott’s optimism came from – he really, really didn’t.

* * *

 

By the time they got to the school, it was already dark outside. Malia was waiting for them at the schools entrance, with her arms crossed over her chest looking worried. The moment she spotted them, she sighed and uncrossed her arms as she ran forward to meet them.

Mid-run, Stiles didn’t fail to notice that her worried expression had slipped into an angry one.

“You’re late!” She called to them, coming to a halt in front of Stiles, “It’s already dark out!”

“I know,” Stiles replied as he placed a comforting hand on her arm, “I’m sorry.”

“We need to hurry.” Scott interrupted as he turned and headed toward the stone sign in the front of the building which read ‘Beacon Hills High School’, the sign was also the entrance to the Hale vault.

Just then, a shadow glided from the dark trees in the distance – moving far too quickly to be human, and heading straight toward them. Before Stiles could warn his friends, the shadow appeared directly in front of Scott and threw the True Alpha head-first into the bike racks.

In what seemed like the same motion, it disappeared and reappeared in front of Derek – it grabbed his arm and twisted it the wrong way, forcing a loud cry from the beta as he went down to his knees. Before Derek could muster up a defensive move, the shadow grabbed him by the side of the head, and shoved it forcefully into the stony sign.

Next the shadow was in front of Liam, but he saw how it’d taken out Scott and Derek – giving him a moment to shift and take on a defensive stance. The beta roared at the shadow, before it grabbed him up easily and flung him into the blue-eyed Werecoyote who had taken a similar stance of her own in front of Stiles.

Malia wasn’t out cold like the others, but she was at a loss of what to do. She moved Liam as gently as she could off her, as she growled at the creature who was now making its way toward Stiles.

She charged at the shadow, not knowing what else to do before it shoved her forcefully back down to the ground – this time, there was a loud cracking sound followed by a sharp cry from the Coyote as she grabbed her shoulder.

But in that moment it took for her to hit the ground, and break her shoulder – she looked up and saw that the creature had materialized from the shadow that had attacked her and her friends, and now her boyfriend.

It was hideous, she noticed. Its gray ashen skin pulled too tight over its face, and black veins spidering just beneath. Its long fingers wrapped around Stiles’s shoulders as its long sharp teeth buried into his throat.

“Stiles!” Malia cried, once again trying to force herself up.

 _“Don’t think about it girl.”_ A dark thick voice inside her head whispered. _“It’s been fun keeping you all alive while I’ve stalked your friend, but don’t think for a moment that I won’t kill you.”_

“What the hell are you?” Malia spat aloud, around her sharp teeth. She could already feel her shoulder repairing itself. Unfortunately, it wasn’t quick enough.

 _“Exactly what you and your friends feared.”_ The creature responded in her head, Malia didn’t miss that it sounded slightly giddy.

“Vampire.” She deadpanned as she forced herself to her feet.

Malia made a staggering step toward the vampire that was currently feeding from her boyfriend, but she didn’t expect it to drop Stiles to the ground and within the blink of an eye, slam her into a tree by her throat. She saw its eyes, its horrible dead-looking eyes. The creature smelled like rotting meat, she wasn’t sure how she didn’t notice it until it was this close, but it was enough to make her gag.

 _“Sleep, girl.”_ The creature hissed through its’ black stained lips, revealing its’ yellowing fangs.

And in that moment, Malia slid down the tree and toward the grass in a suddenly very deep sleep.

“M-Malia..” Stiles whispered as he watched the whole scene, but too weak from the blood-loss to do anything.

 _“Don’t fret.”_ The monster teased in his head, _“She’s still alive.”_

The creature turned its attention back to Stiles as it lowered itself down to his level. It lifted Stiles back by the collar of his shirt, and pulled his throat back up to its’ mouth.

 _“Almost done.”_ The creature promised in a mocking tone. A choking sound was all Stiles could force out, when what he really wanted to do was scream and curse.

Stiles remembers hearing the monster laugh in his head, before he lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

A few hours later, the entire pack – Scott, Derek, Liam, Malia, Kira, and Lydia - regrouped and met up with the Sheriff & Deputy Parrish, at the Sheriff’s station. They had to find a way to tell the Sheriff Stilinski that their plan to protect his son had failed, and Stiles was now missing.

Malia ended up filling in most of the blanks, seeing as she was the last person the creature left conscious, and the only one who got a good look at it.

“Do we know where this thing may have taken Stiles?” Kira offered, looking worried.

“Derek said before that he thinks he may know where this thing feeds.” Scott replied, eyeing Derek.

“We might need to move quickly though,” Derek interjected, “This thing knows I found its hiding spot, it might try to move while it’s still dark out.”

“I’ll come with you.” Malia volunteered, “This thing toyed with me – fed on Stiles right in front of me. I want to be the one to put this thing down.”

“Guys,” Liam interrupted, “What if Stiles…what if he’s..?”

“He’s fine.” Scott replied finally as he looked at the Sheriff’s stoic expression – knowing this was the look he adopted when he tried to keep himself from breaking down, “Stiles is gonna be okay.”

“Boys.” Stilinski piped up looking Scott dead in the eyes, “Find Stiles…find my son, and keep me updated.”

“We will.” Scott promised, “Lydia, stay here with Parrish and the Sheriff. Dig through some of the articles or obituaries, and see if we’ve missed anything in case it tries to move.”

Lydia nodded, as she blinked back the terrified look on her face.

Scott returned her nod as the rest of the pack headed out the door hurriedly.

* * *

 

The pack had decided it would be best to have someone positioned at the Stilinski house, just in case Stiles found his way back home. Derek and Scott didn’t think that seemed very likely, but Scott elected Liam for this task - worried that something might happen to him.

So Scott, Derek, Malia, and Kira found themselves in the woods following Derek’s lead as he ran ahead to show them where he found the creatures’ den.

They were surrounded by trees and dead leaves, the crescent moon hanging overhead and they continued forward till they could no longer see the town behind them. Malia came to a halt in front of a thin stream, as she turned her head in every direction to try and figure out if Derek was really headed in the right direction.

“Guys, stop.” Malia called out behind the pack.

The guys and Kira paused before turning around to look back at Malia curiously.

“Are you sure we’re headed in the right direction?” Malia inquired with her nose in the air.

“Positive.” Derek responded, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t smell blood.” Malia replied, “And I definitely don’t smell Stiles.”

Scott raised his head to the wind as he too tried to inhale the scents around him. A look of realization crossed his face as he turned his head to look at Derek.

“She’s right.” Scott confirmed.

“Maybe it has a way of masking its’ scent.” Kira supplied with a slight shrug.

“Maybe..” Derek whispered as he turned his head toward the trail they were headed in, “But not likely.”

“Why isn’t it likely?” Malia questioned, stepping toward Derek.

“I’m not saying that it can’t hide its scent, I’m just saying it’s unlikely that it would.” Derek said with a small nod. “You said it yourself that it was toying with you…it’s seeing this as some sort of game.”

“So what’s our next move?” Kira asked with a sigh.

Just then, Scott’s cell rang from his pocket. He jumped slightly before reaching into his pocket to grab it. He glanced at the screen on the phone briefly before answering.

“Hey Liam, what’s up?” There was heavy breathing on the other end of the line, Scott immediately stood up straight, his attention completely drawn toward Liam.

“Liam? What is it? What’s wrong?” Scott demanded, sounding terrified for the beta.

“S-Scott?” Liam stammered on the other line.

“What is it?” Scott repeated.

“I-I went into the house to wait in Stiles’s room.” Liam began, clearly spooked by something, “As soon as I got up here, I smelled blood – Scott, a lot of blood. I w-went to turn on the light, and Stiles i-is on his bed. The windows wide open, I-I-I think he’s dead!”

A cold feeling began to spread through Scott’s body at those words, it felt like a stone dropped into his stomach. He looked toward Malia, and knows that she heard what Liam said with her heightened hearing. Her eyes glowed an icy blue as she ran off in the direction that they came from, headed toward the Stilinski house. Scott took a deep breath, knowing he had to take the initiative here.

“D-did you call the Sheriff?” Scott whispered, suddenly having trouble finding his voice.

“No.” Liam admitted, “This just happened, you’re the first one I called.”

Scott took a deep breath, trying to steady himself as a tear escaped his guard. He looked toward Derek for help, but he was whispering to Kira, telling her what was happening in the conversation. She seemed to pale with every word uttered.

“Okay.” Scott replied as he closed his eyes. “Okay.”

“Malia just got here.” Liam sighed into the phone. There was a moment of silence on both sides of the line. Scott held his breath when he heard Malia release a sob. He knew he had to hang up soon, he was going to have to call the Sheriff and tell him about his son.

“Scott!” Malia called through the background on the other line.

There was a moment when all that could be heard was shuffling, and suddenly Malia’s voice was louder. She must’ve grabbed the phone from Liam.

“Scott!” Malia repeated as another sob escaped her throat, “He’s not dead! I-I’m gonna call an ambulance. Get here, now!”

And with that she hung up the line. Scott turned toward Derek and Kira with sad eyes as he lowered his phone back into his pocket. Derek nodded in understanding.

“I’ll take Kira, the two of us will meet you at the hospital. Once we’re in the car, we’ll call Lydia and the Sheriff. Save Stiles.”

Scott nodded a silent ‘thank you’ before tearing off through the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I drew a lot of my vampire myth from a bunch of different media forms, lemme know if you can spot them. :)_

**Chapter 6**

Scott made it to the Stilinski house in record breaking time. He practically tore the front door off its hinges as he forced his way into the house, and darted up the stairs as fast as he could. What he saw in Stiles’s bedroom left him dumbfounded.

On his bed, laid Stiles – perfectly still, his face ashen and frozen in a terrified expression. Blood stained his neck, and the front of his light blue hoodie. Scott could see easily how Liam could assume he was dead.

However, the most surprising site was on the other side of the bed stood the creature who had done this to him. Blood stained the front of its’ already darkened mouth. The gray skin stained red down its’ throat, and its’ wrinkled face started to smooth out before Scotts’ eyes.

The creature before him, truly was hideous.

Its’ dead looking eyes laid on Scott, and its’ lips pulled back into a sneer – revealing its’ blood stained fang teeth.

Malia sat on the ground, her back against a hole in the plaster wall. Her facial features screwed into her coyote shape as she flashed her fangs at the creature. There must’ve been a brief fight then the monster got there. She looked up at Scott with her icy blue eyes, and winced as she got to her feet.

“ _Glad you could make it, alpha.”_ A voice hissed in his mind, it’s mouth never opening, causing Scott to visibly startle.

Next to him, he heard Malia let out a vicious growl. He turned his head to her again, and gave her a stern look as well as placing a steadying hand on her arm – telling her silently to let him handle this.

“What do you want with Stiles?” Scott demanded, having no success in hiding the anger from his own voice.

_“I’ve come seeking a progeny - the other children I’ve tasted here have been rather bland…but this one. This one runs with wolves, this one – Stiles, he’s something new. Something I haven’t seen in humanity in a very long time.”_

“What the hell does that mean?” Malia snarled, daring to take a step forward. Scott’s grip on her arm tightened slightly.

 _“Muzzle your pup.”_ The creature whispered, its’ amused look turning serious, _“Or I will.”_

“What do you mean by progeny?” Scott demanded, ignoring the monsters threat.

 _“I wish to recruit him. Make your friend a vampire like myself.”_ The creature admitted, as it licked its’ lips. _“Unfortunately the rebirthing process does not come without a price to the Sire. I must give my life for his.”_

“Why would you do that?” Liam inquired from the other side of Malia, his gaze turning to Stiles who hasn’t moved an inch.

_“It is how we’re made. That is why my kind have hid in the shadows so well. There aren’t very many of us. Not all would be willing to give up their lives for another. I on the other hand, am very old – and immortality isn’t as appealing as it once was.”_

“Is that why Stiles is alive?” Scott asked, “You’re going to turn him?”

_“The process already began the first night, at the school when I bit him. I tasted his blood to see what he was made of – and once I knew, I gave him just a small taste of my blood. Tonight, I took more of his blood – just enough to bring him to the point of death. We will then have to bury him in the ground, in order for him to rise as a vampire.”_

“What if we don’t bury him?” Malia wondered aloud, her gaze never losing an ounce of malice as she eyed the creature up and down.

_“His heart will give out soon from the blood I’ve taken from him. If we do not bury him soon after that, he will remain that way. Dead. But if he’s buried, he will rise a newborn vampire – not dead, but not alive. I’ve come here tonight to tell you how to care for him if you do not want him to go off killing innocent civilians.”_

“Why turn him at all?” Scott yelled, his frustration mounting, “He’s never asked to be supernatural!”

_“Do any of us ever really ask for this life?”_

“Will he still be Stiles?” Malia inquired, her voice quivered just a little at the thought of Stiles not being the same.

 _“That depends on him,”_ The creature explained, _“and you. Are you willing to let Stiles go so easily? Will you fight for him?”_

“Of course.” Scott replied without a moment’s hesitation.

 _“Then follow me,”_ The creature demanded, _“I will fall away to ash the moment he resurfaces from the ground. You need to keep a steady eye on him, make sure he feeds. The first few days after rebirth are disorienting. He’ll be rather vicious. Be patient with him.”_

“Why are you telling us this?” Malia interjected, “What do you care if Stiles goes off and kills a bunch of people?”

_“Our Sires die when we are reborn, but a responsible Sire will make sure there is someone else present during the rebirth to explain things. I guess you could say it’s for the preservation of my race.”_

“You didn’t seem all that concerned with the preservation of your race while you were murdering a bunch of high school kids.” Malia spat, flashing her fangs at the monster.

 _“True,”_ the creature responded – having the nerve to crack a humored smile toward the Coyote, _“But as I’ve explained before…I’m very old.”_

“What’s next then?” Scott commanded, “What are we supposed to do?”

Just then, Stiles let out a gagging noise as a gush of blood escaped his mouth, flowing down his cheeks onto the bed sheets beneath him. Scott focused his hearing, and heard his brothers’ heart slow significantly.

“Stiles!” Scott exclaimed as he released Malia and knelt at his best friends’ side, “Stiles! Come on, buddy it’s okay! Come on!”

 _“He cannot hear you, nor can he see you. He’s far beyond that now. He’s actively dying.”_ The creature whispered again without opening its’ mouth, it dared to have an almost uninterested look on its’ face while looking down at Scott who was now holding Stiles’ face in his hands. _“Call the rest of your pack.”_

“Why?” Scott whispered aloud, not taking his eyes off of Stiles.

_“Tell them to go to the hospital – get some human blood, then to come meet us in the woods. You’re going to need as many able bodied people as possible once he has risen.”_

Suddenly, the room was filled with a most uncomfortable silence. Scott only took a moment to realize it was because Stiles’s heart had just stopped beating. His best friend – his brother just died in his arms.

“Oh God..” Scott whispered as a tear slid free down his cheek.

 _“Now.”_ The monster commanded sternly, _“We have no time left.”_

Scott nodded slowly as he released Stiles’s face from his hands and sluggishly got up onto his feet. He looked at the monster for a moment before turning his eyes toward Liam and Malia, and then finally resting his eyes back on Stiles.

He had a very bad taste in his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A few minutes later, the entire pack found themselves deep into the woods with the monster that’d killed their friend, their only human in the pack – and Stiles’s body. It was very late by this point, and the non-wolves were having trouble seeing what exactly was going on.

Lydia and Malia found themselves standing beside both sides of Stile’s body, while the creature, Derek, and Scott dug with shovels deeper into the ground – digging Stile’s grave.

Thankfully, Stiles’s body was covered beneath a white sheet. Even though Scott had closed his friends’ eyes after his heart had stopped, he didn’t think he’d be able to bear it with Stiles’s body just out in the open.

Kira and Liam stood by Lydia’s side, watching with mild fascination as the werewolves and the vampire dug. In Kira’s hands was a small gym bag, which was filled with a few packets of donated blood from the hospital.

Kira had gone to the hospital as requested, where she told Scott’s mom as much as she could gather from Scott’s quick phone call. Melissa had gathered a couple of packets together from a freezer, and placed it in the gym bag for them.

“So Stiles is really a vampire, then?” Kira queried as she turned her attention to the still ‘Stiles-shaped’ corpse of her friend hidden beneath the sheet, “How can we be sure?”

 _“He’s not a vampire yet.”_ The creature hissed its response directly into her mind, its blackened lips unmoving – it turned its dead eyes to look at her with a mirthful expression while still continuing to dig, _“For now he’s just dead.”_

Kira seemed to visibly pale at that, as she turned her eyes toward Scott who halted for a moment, taking in a deep breath.

“How deep do we have to dig?” He asked as he rubbed sweat from his brow. Currently, the hole they were standing in came up just below his waste.

_“Just a little further should be just fine.”_

Scott sighed before he continued to force the end of his shovel into the dirt. He glanced upwards at Lydia for a moment, before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

“Did you tell Stiles’s dad what was going on?” The alpha asked.

Lydia seemed to startle when she realized she was being addressed. She looked toward the grave for a moment before averting her eyes.

“No,” Lydia replied truthfully, “Not really. After you called, I told Parrish and the Sheriff that you’d found a lead on Stiles, but you needed my help. He almost offered to come with me before dispatch called in a pile-up on the highway.”

Thank goodness for small mercies, Scott thought to himself as he continued working.

“I…wanna know…a couple things…before we bury Stiles.” Derek spat, not once halting where he dug. Scott visibly winced at Derek’s words, and turned his attention to the creature the beta was addressing.

The creature on the other hand, didn’t so much as even flinch. It just continued digging, not once did its eyes move toward Derek to indicate that it even heard him speak.

Derek just assumed it did hear him.

“Same.” Malia chipped in raising her hand slightly.

Still, the creature didn’t respond. It just continued to dig.

“How old are you?” Derek asked forcefully, his eyes still on the monster – but still he didn’t stop digging.

 _“Older than some,”_ The creature responded vaguely – its’ face remaining neutral, _“But not nearly as old as others.”_

“Okay…” Malia sighed, her frustration leaking into her tone, “I think what Derek meant to ask is, is Stiles going to outlive us? Are your kind really immortal?”

Finally the monster stopped digging, it turned its deadened eyes on Malia and held his gaze on her for a only a few moments before continuing its work on the grave.

 _“I have forgotten how old I am exactly,”_ The creature admitted, its whispered telepathic voice sounding almost melancholy, _“I suppose that once you live as long as I have…things like Birthdays just lose their novelty.”_

“Ballpark figure.” Malia suggested impatiently, as she rolled her eyes.

Scott had to admit he admired her gall, even though he knew it could also get her into trouble.

 _“I’ve lived a very long time,”_ The creature replied, _“longer than the Kitsune’s mother.”_

“How do you know how old my mother is?” Kira interposed.

_“I know a lot of things.”_

“Can you stop being so vague?” Malia inquired with a raised eyebrow. “So…Kira’s mom is like nine hundred years old…so it’s true right? You’re immortal?”

 _“Nothing is immortal,”_ The creature retorted, _“Even now, I’m digging a grave which will ironically awaken your friend and packmate to the wolves…but this process will kill me. So no, Coyote – my kind are not immortal. We can however, live a very long life.”_

“What about you?” Kira wondered aloud, “Do you have a name?”

 _“You needn’t learn my name, Kitsune.”_ The vampire answered halfheartedly, _“We should avoid the formalities of a proper introduction, you might miss me when I’m gone.”_

“Doubtful.” Derek scoffed, flinging a large pile of dirt over his shoulder.

“Okay then nameless,” Malia spat as she actually took a guarded step forward, “When Stiles comes back is he gonna come back looking like you?”

There was that gall again, Scott thought to himself as he tried to keep a straight face. He knew it was just a front though. Scott knew that if he – the alpha - were more comfortable with the idea of justifiable murder, she would definitely have her way with this thing.

Even now, it hasn’t escaped his notice that Malia hasn’t really looked at the body.

Neither has he, admittedly. But where he was trying to keep this thing alive long enough to tell them how to save Stiles – Malia would have killed this thing before it even presented its leverage.

But this thing insists that Stiles can be saved – changed into a creature, like itself.

Scott admittedly didn’t care what Stiles is. Just as long as he has his best friend – his brother – back, he could care less.

 _“Not right away…hopefully,”_ The being replied sounding almost mirthful, _“it all depends on if he gives into instinct. My look is a side-effect – if you will – of forgetting humanity. The older of our kind, I would imagine look similar to myself. After a while, you just stop caring.”_

“And what about dietary needs?” Derek chimed in, “How much and how often will he have to feed?”

“And does it need to be strictly human?” Scott cut in, eyeing the gym bag in Kira’s hands.

 _“Newborns have a very active appetite.”_ said the creature cooperatively, _“Human blood is the healthiest option. We cannot drink from the dead, dead blood acts like a poison to us. Animal blood is okay for a while, but eventually we all go back to humans.”_

“What about werewolf blood?” Scott questioned.

 _“Not as lethal as dead blood, but it weakens us for a time. I wouldn’t recommend it.”_ There was an uncomfortable pause as this information sunk in.

The wolves couldn’t offer themselves as donors for Stiles, then. It would have worked out better than stealing human blood, with how quickly werewolves healed.

But that would have been too easy…and nothing in their lives was ever too easy.

 _“This ought to be deep enough.”_ The vampire finally said as it tossed its shovel from the whole they stood in and began to climb out.

Scott and Derek followed its lead, and also pulled themselves from the grave. The wolves brushed the dirt from their clothes quickly, not letting slip past their notice that the creature wasn’t doing that. It did however, seemingly glide toward the white sheet where their friends’ body lay beneath.

With a swift motion of its’ hand, the sheet flew off – revealing Stiles. His face had gone gray, and his lips had taken on the same color. Dark circles had materialized under his eyes, making them look like they’d sunken in a little.

No one missed that he was covered in blood – his own blood – as if he had bathed in it before he died.

Lydia and Malia scrambled backwards, out of its way.

“He must have been in agony.” Lydia whispered more to herself than to anyone.

 _“Probably,”_ The creature confirmed – doing nothing for anyone’s nerves. _“In real life, our kind aren’t as romantic as fiction has made us out to be. Where we do have venom in our fangs, it isn’t to make our victims feel good – and it is certainly no aphrodisiac. Think of it more like the sting of a Box Jellyfish.”_

Lydia seemed to tense at its words as a tear slipped past her guard, running down her face. Scott did not miss her reaction.

“What does that mean, Lydia?” Scott questioned, everyone’s attention now turned toward the banshee.

She licked her lips hesitantly before explaining.

“I’ve heard…the pain from a victim of a Box Jellyfish sting, are in crippling – agonizing – pain, for hours. It’s also known as the Sea Wasp. The pain is supposedly so horrible, it’s paralyzing…the sting can be too much for some people, it can be fatal.”

_“We can of course not use our venom…but Newborns don’t usually know how to withhold it. I would suggest keeping him muzzled for a while, alpha.”_

“We’ll figure something out.” Scott confirmed sounding very sure of himself.

The monster nodded in Scott’s direction before it turned its attention to the task at hand. It bent over, grabbing Stiles by his armpits and hauled the body into the grave, before muttering to itself something about rigor mortis, causing Scott to visibly pale.

It hopped over to the other side of the grave before it could fall in, causing Stiles’s body to fall into the hole, not so gracefully.

Malia growled at the monster, while Scott regarded it with a dark look of his own.

“Try to remember that’s our friend!” Scott remarked, as he looked down to see Stiles still looking peaceful as ever.

 _“You try to remember that for the time being, your friend is very much dead.”_ The creature replied without so much as a flinch.

Once Stile’s body was secured in the grave, the creature started piling the dirt on top of the body. Scott and Derek saw this, and immediately jumped in to assist.

Soon, Stiles’s body could no longer be seen. The teenagers, Derek, and this monster looked as if they were standing around a pile of unsettled dirt.

“How long do we have to wait for this?” Malia inquired – the impatience bled from her voice, leaving nothing but concern.

She needed to see for herself that Stiles would be okay.

 _“Not long at all.”_ Replied the creature, _“I can already feel myself weakening.”_

Scott couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran through him. He couldn’t help but wonder if they had made the right decision by doing this.

What if Stiles didn’t want it? He’d never asked to be a werewolf before. Why would he want to be a vampire? What if Stiles couldn’t control himself?

Scott shook the thoughts from his head. He’s known Stiles a very long time. His best friend was stubborn. He would learn to suppress his urges – and if he needs any help, Scott would be there to help him. Just as Stiles was there to help Scott when he was learning to become a wolf.

Maybe he’d even get to fling some lacrosse balls at Stiles for a change, Scott thought to himself with a slight smile.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, the ground beneath them began to shift slightly.

Out of instinct, Scott took a step back as he turned his eyes to the ground.

“What was that?” Kira inquired as her hands immediately flew to her belt.

“Probably what we’ve come out here for.” Derek muttered, as he too looked at the ground where they have just buried their friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A hand was the first thing that emerged from the unsettled dirt at their feet. It clawed at the dirt, as it attempted to pull the rest of itself up to the surface. Scott’s eyes widened as the hand struggled, grasping at all the rifts in the dirt – trying to find something strong to hold onto as it tried to pull itself up. Without really realizing what he was doing, Scott shot over to the hand and firmly grasped it before he tried to pull his friend up.

The creature shot Scott a disapproving look, but said nothing as the rest of Stiles began to emerge from the ground.

“Don’t worry, I got you. You’re gonna be fine.” Scott chanted as he lowered Stiles to the ground after what felt like forever trying to get him out of the grave.

It didn’t escape his notice that as Stiles lay there – he still looked rather…dead. He had huddled into himself, grabbing at his shoulders as he laid on his side. He lie there unbreathing, unmoving – covered head to toe in dirt and blood. The only difference was that Stiles’s eyes were wide open. He didn’t seem to be looking at anything, but the expression on his face looked as if he’d witnessed something horrendous.

Scott didn’t want to think about that just yet though. He turned his attention to the creature just in time to see it crumble (quite literally) into the ground before dissipating into gray ash.

Of course it was now, Scott found himself with more questions now that the window of opportunity has passed.

Almost as If that were his cue, Stiles eyes snapped toward Scott. The rest of his body however, continue to lay unmoving.

The vampire fed at night, did this mean Stiles couldn’t go out during the day? How about mirrors? Would Stiles have no reflection for the rest of his immortal life? Sure, these questions seemed silly – but he figured he needed to know them.

When they got Stiles back to acting like himself, they’d come up with some sort of plan to test his limits. For now, Scott put his hands up slowly, to show Stiles he was no threat as he looked down at him.

“Stiles?” Malia interjected, daring to take a step toward the huddled figure.

“The thing warned us newborns would have a very active appetite, Scott.” Derek warned in a whisper. Stile’s eyes snapped to Derek’s attention, this time forcing himself into a sitting position.

It was unnerving to witness, Stiles was never so still. But there he sat, watching the pack with an almost predatory glint in his eyes without moving a muscle. He wasn’t even breathing.

Kira shoved her hand into the gym bag, and pulled out a packet of the donated blood. Before she could so much as make a move to toss the packet to Scott, Stiles was suddenly standing at her side knocking her to the ground – causing the gym bag full of the blood she’d gotten, out of her grasp.

Scott and Derek jolted into action as they each grabbed one of the vampires’ arms, trying to force him back.

“Stiles, no! Come on, man – that’s Kira!” Scott yelled as he struggled to keep Stiles still.

A high pitched wail emerged from Stiles throat as he pushed himself harder to get toward Kira. In the meantime, she had managed to pull herself up to her feet as she made a move to undo her belt, letting her sword tumble into place.

Lydia seemed to find her footing in that moment and made a grab for the bag at the kitsune’s feet. She snatched up a packet of blood and tossed it to Malia who caught it with ease. Malia walked toward the alpha and beta werewolves, as they held down the newborn vampire – her boyfriend.

Even though at the moment, this thing hardly looked like Stiles. Far more human looking than the thing that’d just turned to ash, a few moments ago. Except for his pale gray, dead looking eyes and pointed fangs were his normal lateral incisors would be. The dirt and blood caked around him making him almost look like a feral animal.

“Stiles!” Malia called as she stood in front of him.

He continued to struggle in the wolves’ hands, as if he hadn’t heard her. Without any more hesitation, Malia tore open the blood packet and held it over Stiles’s head – letting some of the contents stream down her arm. She adjusted her hand on the bag for a moment, and then the blood was able to drip from the lip of the packet onto the vampires’ face.

The moment she had made a move to open the bag, Stiles hissed at her – revealing his long fang teeth to her.

Back in her days as a full Coyote, she would have perceived it exactly how it was meant. It was meant to be a threat.

But Malia couldn’t let herself abandon Stiles. As soon as the blood reached Stiles’s face, he tilted his head up and opened his mouth hungrily, letting the steady stream of crimson land on his tongue.

The four supernaturals remained in that stance for quite some time, until the last of the blood packet spilled down Stiles’s throat. The moment the packet was emptied, he didn’t seem any better.

Malia pulled her arm away and tossed the empty, red stained packet onto the ground while Lydia handed her another full one. This time, Malia stuck the unopened packet in his face and let him bite into it with his fangs. She understood a predator’s instinct better than most who were present, and she figured he would like biting into the packet more than having an already opened one being shoved down his throat.

Even though she knew he would like better for the blood to fresh, but Scott said they don’t kill people. So Stiles will just have to make do, she told herself as she gave the packet in her hands a gentle squeeze, letting the blood gush into Stiles’s mouth a little.

They continued this way until Stiles drained his forth packet, by the time he finished that packet he turned to Scott and Derek insisting it was okay for them to release his arms.

There was only a moments hesitance before noticing his eyes had gone back to their normal brown color instead of that cold, dead gray - deciding he would be alright for the time being.

“How’re you feeling, now?” Malia prodded as he tossed aside the empty packet and turned her attention back to Stiles.

“I…I don’t really know.” Stiles stammered around his still exposed fangs, as he looked down at his own dirt covered hands in mild fascination.

Everything seemed to have a strange glow to it, Stiles noticed. He could see everything so clearly, it was like seeing the world for the very first time.

“Maybe you should put the fangs away,” Scott said gently with a lopsided smile, “We’ve kinda got a lot to talk about.”

Stiles looked up to his friend and paused briefly before nodding, he wasn’t sure how he knew how to do it, but after a brief moment, his fangs receded. He furrowed his brow in confusion as he ran his tongue across his teeth and noticed that his normally flat lateral incisor teeth were still pointed – not nearly as large as they’d gotten when he was ready to attack, but it was just enough to make him look slightly less than human.

Stiles also didn’t fail to notice the fact that he wasn’t breathing, nor did his chest burn with the need to take a breath. He could feel his still, cooling heart in his chest cavity – no longer pumping blood through his body.

He was dead.

But he wasn’t.

What a weird concept, Stiles thought to himself before turning his attention back to Scott.

“We’re gonna have to get you cleaned up,” Scott remarked looking toward the newborn vampire with worry, “You’ve gotta see your dad tonight. You’ve gotta tell him what happened.”

“I know.” Stiles muttered, shying his gaze from Scott to look back down at his own hands with an almost shamed expression on his face.

“Want me to go with you?” Scott offered.

“I think you should,” Stiles replied, looking back up at Scott, “You can probably fill in the blanks a whole lot better than I can. I don’t even remember a whole lot of it.”

“What do you remember?” Liam piped up, curiously.

“I remember going to the school.” Stiles explained with a shrug.

“That’s it?” Scott pressed, “That’s all you remember?”

“I guess being clinically dead can put up some pretty harsh mental road blocks.” Stiles confirmed sarcastically.

Scott couldn’t stop the breathy chuckle that escaped him, as he almost visibly sagged in relief at Stiles’ attempt at humor.

Maybe Stiles really would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A little while later Scott, Stiles, Malia, and Kira broke away from everyone else – telling them to finally go home. It was well past midnight, and there was still school tomorrow.

Not that anyone would really probably go, considering what they all just went through. And that was the way they had _intended_ that conversation to go, but Lydia put her foot down and refused to leave them.

So that was that.

And the five of them found themselves back at the Stilinski house, where John had finally gone home after a long day’s work - and would more than likely be in bed by now.

Except the moment they crept through the front door, John was on the couch on his cellphone. He looked up at them with the angriest expression they’d ever seen on anyone.

Ever.

“Are you kidding me?” The Sheriff inquired as he rose to his feet, “I’ve been trying to reach you all night! You call Lydia from my office telling her you need her help…and I don’t get not _one single_ explanation?”

“Dad – hold on I can ex-“ Stiles cut in, raising his hands trying to diffuse the situation. 

But his father cut him off, pointing his finger at his son, “I’ll get to you in a minute!” Stiles immediately stopped talking and bit his lip while his father fixed him with an accusatory glare.

“I then try calling you!” The Sheriff continues, “All of you! And not one of you can answer your phones? My favorite part of the night was when I finally got home, and got up to Stiles’s room – only to find your bed sheets soaked in blood!”

There was a moment of silence, no one brave enough to try and interrupt the Sheriff again.

“Now I wanna know where the hell you’ve been!” John yelled, now looking back to Stiles.

“It’s a long story.” Stiles replied quietly, not exactly knowing where to begin.

“Oh, I’ve got all night.” John promised as he sat back down on the couch. “And so do you kids. Take a seat, all of you.”

No one brave enough to defy his word – Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, and Malia clamored around each other until they found themselves seated next to each other.

“I-I was kidnapped.” Stiles started, not finding any point in dancing around the story, “By the vampire that had attacked us at the school. It attacked me…drank from me. Dad it…it turned me.”

The Sheriff looked taken aback, but as he looked upon his son he did notice the grayish tint his complexion had taken on – and upon closer inspection, he noticed black veins very visibly webbed beneath his sons’ paler than normal skin. They were most noticeable at the points where his skin was the tightest – at the base of his neck, his wrists, and his temple.

He could tell they weren’t making this up.

But then his words sank in, and was filled with a sense of danger – not from his son, but just that now he wasn’t entirely sure what this meant. He had no idea how to take care of a teenage vampire.

“I think you kids had better tell me everything.” The Sheriff responded with a sigh, definitely sounding calmer – but Stiles knew better than to trust it.

Scott immediately went into the story, explaining to Stiles’s father everything that’d happened from the point when they left the Sheriff’s station earlier that evening. They decided it was best not to spare any details. He recalled the process of finding Stiles at home with the creature, and it telling them what it was and what it wanted.

Scott turned to Kira and had her explain how she went to the hospital to gather some blood bags that would be good for at least hopefully the next couple days, as she handed the Sheriff the gym bag. He took it gingerly, and didn’t bother to look inside.

He let them continue with their story.

Scott spoke of how they took Stiles’s body out to the woods and buried him, how moments later he had risen from the ground as a newborn vampire, and the creature who did this to him was now a pile of ash.

The Sheriff let the information sink in a moment. He exhaled deeply as he ran his fingers through his short hair. He looked up at his son, the anger replaced completely with worry.

“How are you feeling?” The Sheriff inquired, his voice just barely above a whisper.

Strange, Stiles thought to himself. This is the second time tonight he’s been asked this question, and he really hadn’t given much thought to it since he was asked the first time.

“Personally, I thought my second time dying would be kinda more _permanent_ than this. But, yeah no – I’m great.” Stiles replied with his usual level of sarcasm.

The Sheriff sat back in his seat and rolled his eyes. He knew that meant that Stiles was definitely more freaked out than he was letting on, but his friends were here – so he figured he’d save him the embarrassment of calling him out on it right now.

He didn’t fail to notice the newly sharpened incisor teeth that his son was now sporting, when he opened his mouth. He wasn’t sure if that was a new permanent development, but he chose not to bring that up just yet.

“What does this mean?” John wondered aloud, “Where do we go from here?”

“I was just gonna try to continue living life as normally as possible.” Stiles admitted, squinting his eyes as he realized how insane that sounded as he was saying it.

“I think we need a better game plan than that, kiddo.” The Sheriff pointed out with raised eyebrows.

“Are you hungry right now, or anything?” Malia inquired as he looked at Stiles.

“Not at the moment.” Stiles confessed – if he were still alive, he probably would’ve blushed at the question. It was bad enough his friends saw him feeding the one time, and when he was practically rabid no less. But he did not want to have to have them see that again. It’s just gross and a little embarrassing.

“Don’t lie.” Scott demanded with an eye roll, “We can’t help you if we don’t know what’s going on.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll take some more after you guys leave – I’m a big boy, I can feed myself.” Stiles responded, not bothering to look Scott in the eye.

He knew the alpha didn’t like that response, but thankfully he kept his mouth shut about it.

Lydia then piped in, explaining to the Sheriff what the monster had told them about Stiles’s care. How he’s borderline indestructible until he decides to sire his own vampire, or drinks from the dead. She explained that he could really only drink human blood, and nothing else. Animal blood for a short while, but definitely not a permanent solution.

At that moment, John had offered himself up – saying that if they couldn’t get it donated, than he would donate for his son. Stiles looked physically sick at the offer, and turned him down immediately.

He didn’t want things to have to come down to him drinking his fathers’ blood.

Scott then chimed in explaining how that probably wouldn’t be the best idea, what with Stiles having that terrifying venom in his fangs and all.

Stilinski decided he didn’t need to see his son grow fangs at this very moment, and let what Scott said go.

“And the sunlight?” John wondered aloud.

“I can’t believe you didn’t ask if I was able to go out during the day.” Stiles muttered in Scott’s direction as he rubbed at his temple.

“It really just wasn’t on my mind at the time,” Scott said in his defense, “I was worried about if this thing was telling the truth or not to begin with.”

“We’ll find out in a couple hours.” Lydia interjected, a sense of finality in her tone, “Now, what’s the plan for tonight?”

“What do you mean?” Kira responded with a raised brow.

“I mean,” Lydia explained, “who’s going to stay with Stiles tonight? No offense, Stiles or Sheriff – but it took two werewolves to hold him down before. If he wakes up hungry, and goes for the Sheriff…”

“I wouldn’t attack my dad.” Stiles insisted a little bitterly.

“Not on purpose.” Lydia agreed, “But you did attack Kira when you first woke up tonight…and I know you wouldn’t do that on purpose, either.”

Stiles gritted his teeth in irritation, mindlessly showing off his ‘new normal’ sharpened teeth.

“I can stay with him.” Malia volunteered, looking at Lydia with a questioning look, “I mean…I’m here most nights anyways, so what’s the big deal?”

“Wait…what?” The Sheriff questioned.

Malia didn’t respond to him, instead she just gave Stiles a sheepish smile. Stiles was rubbing his temples just a little harder.

“I’ll stay too,” Scott decided, “that way you at least have some back-up.” Stiles saw what Scott was doing, and nodded a silent ‘thank you’ towards him. He knew his father would be upset at Malia’s admittance to being there every night. This way with Scott around, his father couldn’t possibly think he were up to anything in his bedroom with his girlfriend.

And sure enough, the Sheriff seemed to accept this as he visibly relaxed his shoulders.

For now, anyways.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Normally, the Sheriff would’ve gone to bed around now, after having gotten off work as late as he did. But he couldn’t even pretend he was tired enough to sleep.

Someone had tried – and succeeded – in killing his son, his only child. Sure, the creature responsible was now dead, but John wouldn’t try to pretend he wasn’t rattled.

Even though Scott and Malia volunteered themselves to sleep over until Stiles found a way to control himself – Lydia and Kira made themselves comfortable in the living room for tonight.

The Sheriff wasn’t about to send two teenage girls home in the middle of the night when they didn’t have their cars with them. He figured he would drop the girls off at Lydia’s car at the Preserve in the morning on his way into work.

But for now, let’s be honest – no one in the house was asleep. No one in the house was even pretending to sleep.

Stiles had grabbed a blood packet, as he promised Scott he would. Except once the blood sat in his hands, he quickly withdrew himself from his friends’ and locked himself in the bathroom. Once the door was locked behind him, his fangs extended before he bit into the packet in his hands.

He didn’t realize he was so hungry before, but he was glad he caught it now before it got worse. Scott had insisted he didn’t need to be embarrassed drinking blood in front of them, but Stiles felt like that level of comfort would take a bit of time.

Once the packet was empty, he withdrew his teeth from the bag. He felt his fangs recede into their smaller form, as the fire in his stomach dulled significantly, and the dryness in his throat dissipated.

Stiles folded the packet up, and disposed of it in the waste basket before unlocking the door and going to meet with Scott and the others. Scott sat on Stiles’s freshly made bed, reading something on his phone. When he heard Stiles reenter the room, he put his phone away in his pocket before looking up at his friend. Scott visibly startled before quickly recollecting himself.

“What?” Stiles prodded curiously.

Scott said nothing, instead he just pointed to his mouth as a clear signal to Stiles to wipe his face. Evidence of the blood he just drank must’ve been all over his face.

Instinctively his tongue darted from his mouth to lick the remaining crimson from his lips, but still he turned around back into the bathroom to stare at his reflection in the mirror.

Dark red still painted grotesquely around his mouth. Not wanting to taste blood anymore, Stiles ran his hand under the tap and wiped the blood away with his wet hand. Once the evidence was gone, he ran his hands under the faucet again letting the warm water clean his hands, before turning it off.

Stiles heard Scott’s heartbeat approaching. Was this what it was like for the wolves? Stiles couldn’t help but wonder. He could hear that Scott was a little nervous as he walked toward the bathroom.

Scott suddenly appeared behind him with a dopey half smile on his face, which Stiles saw through the mirror in front of him.

“Glad that myth is false.” Scott stated with an awkward sort of chuckle, “The whole ‘vampires have no reflection’ thing.”

“Me too.” Stiles muttered in agreement as he turned to face Scott.

“In about another hour we can check and see how you handle the sun,” Scott said, forcing himself to sound hopeful, “I’m sure you’ll be fine. And in a couple days we can all go back to school.”

Stiles didn’t say anything right away, truthfully he wasn’t all too excited about this ‘sun test’. He didn’t like the idea of potentially bursting into flames or exploding into ash, or whatever it is the horrible myth says about vampires in sunlight.

Within the last couple hours, Stiles has been able to determine that vampires are indeed nocturnal – considering his exceptional eyesight in the dark, and how an internal clock was screaming at him to get some sleep because daylight was coming. But he wasn’t sure if he _could_ go out during the day. Which is probably a good thing to know, really.

And even if it turns out that he can walk in the sun, he doesn’t think he’ll be going back to school in just a _couple days_ – as Scott had so nonchalantly worded it. Maybe a couple _weeks_ – but he couldn’t stop his thoughts from going to food whenever he heard heartbeats. Imagine if he were hungry, and surrounded by that sound?

He tried not to think about that.

Scott actually noticed that Stiles looked a lot better since emerging from the bathroom. He seemed only slightly less pale, and the creepy black veins that had been visible beneath his skin could no longer be seen. He looked almost normal.

He didn’t want to say anything aloud to his friend. Scott didn’t want to upset him.

Instead, his friends and he sat around Scott’s room talking. They talked about the goings on around school, and anything at all in their lives. Anything except what had happened that night.

This of course led to a few moments of awkward silence between everyone.

The events from that night still fresh in everyone’s minds.

Finally, Scott’s routine alarm went off on his phone that usually would be to wake him up for school. It was just turning six fifteen, and Scott grabbed his phone from his pocket before turning the alarm off. Sunrise was at six twenty nine.

Stiles was suddenly hit with an overwhelming drowsiness, the new internal clock had finished its countdown. It felt like he had to fight to keep himself awake at this time. The pack made their way to their feet, and Stiles struggled to keep it together. He tried to stand with the rest of his friends, but his head was suddenly swimming, and he was unable to support himself. Luckily, Scott and Lydia were close enough to grab Stiles by each shoulder before he fell to the ground.

“Stiles?” Scott called out in an almost panic, “Dude, come on. What’s wrong?”

“Tired.” Stiles muttered simply as his eyes fluttered shut.

Malia suddenly reached over and slapped Stiles across the face. Sure enough, his eyes flew open before he looked around the room wildly.

“Sorry.” Malia started as she crossed her arms over her chest, “We need you to stay awake, just a little while longer.”

“What just happened?” Kira inquired aloud, wide eyes turned on Stiles. The young vampire shook off Scott’s hand from his shoulders, but Lydia’s firm grip only slid to hold onto his elbow instead of his shoulder.

“I dunno.” Stiles replied truthfully, “It’s like the minutes Scott’s alarm went off…I just couldn’t keep my eyes open any longer. Even now, it’s the most tired I’ve ever felt in my life.”

“Does this mean we shouldn’t test to see if you can’t go out in the sun?” Malia wondered, her expression turning worried as she eyed Stiles up and down.

“No…let’s do this.” Stiles confirmed. Scott nodded toward the pack as he led the way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Stiles followed close behind, and Lydia’s hand was still on Stiles’ elbow as if to try and steady him.

In the living room, they found the Sheriff on the couch where they had left him last night with a cup of steaming coffee in his hands. He looked up at them when he heard them coming down. When he noticed Stiles coming down, being gently guided by Lydia, he stood from the couch and placed the hot mug on the coffee table.

The teens stared at him from the landing for a moment, that’s when the Sheriff got the hint. He looked out the window, and sure enough, he could see the early morning sun beginning to lighten up the sky.

“What happens if he can’t take the light?” Sheriff Stilinski asked, sounding entirely worried.

“We’ll pull him back in,” Scott replied smoothly, “We’ll do whatever we have to, to heal him if it comes down to it.”

“I just need to get to sleep.” Stiles remarked, mostly to himself than to anyone else.

That’s when John got a really good look at his son. He looked better from when he saw him before, most definitely – but Stiles had said he was going to feed again, so he thought maybe it had something to do with that. But the bone crushing exhaustion was very apparent on his face. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. Which, maybe technically that was true – but Stiles has pulled all-nighters in the past, but he’s never looked this bad after two nights.

“What’s wrong?” The sheriff demanded as he took a step toward his son.

“The minute the sun started rising, Stiles is having a hard time staying awake.” Malia responded truthfully.

“Understatement.” Stiles murmured as he swayed on his feet just a little. It was then that he was grateful Lydia hadn’t removed her hand from his arm.

“We should try this now.” Lydia suggested, “He’s not gonna make it much longer.”

Bad choice of words, Scott thought to himself with a wince. He looked up at the Sheriff and realized that he was thinking the same thing.

“She’s right.” Scott had to agree. With that, the five teens and Stiles’s father made their way toward the front door.

There was no overdramatic moment of hesitation, no long overdrawn sideways glances. One minute the door was closed – the next minute, Malia had reached out and pulled the front door open. Nothing happened. Stiles didn’t start smoking, nor did he just burst into flames – he just stood on the porch with his half opened eyes.

He had to admit it was definitely harder to see in the daylight, but at least the sun wouldn’t kill him.

“This is great!” Malia exclaimed, as she reached out and hugged Stiles. That was the moment his exhaustion won out, and in Malia’s arms – Stiles completely slumped against her. His vision suddenly went black, he was unable to keep his eyes open any longer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Stiles opened his eyes again, it was already dark outside again. But that wasn’t the first thing he noticed. The first thing Stiles saw that caused him to startle was the entire pack, standing around his bedside, looking down at him – all with worried expressions on their faces.

Okay, maybe Liam and Derek didn’t look as worried as they were curious.

Another thing Stiles had noticed was that someone had moved him from his porch, up the stairs, and into his own bed. He wasn’t sure if that was before this person changed him into his pajamas.

He’d hoped it was Scott, because he felt there was something emasculating about having his girlfriend carry his unconscious form up the stairs.

As if Malia had just read his mind for thinking such a thing, she suddenly threw a full-bodied punch into his right shoulder – hard enough to break it.

“Ow!” Stiles exclaimed as he bolted into a sitting position, causing the pack to back away by a step or two.

“I hope you heal as fast as we do.” Malia spat, “So I can break your shoulder all over again! You had me worried sick, passing out like that! What were you thinking?”

“Not like I did it on purpose!” Stiles exclaimed, as he pulled his shoulder back into place with a wince. He twisted it around experimentally, noting that there was hardly any pain anymore.

“I think she meant the sleeping thing.” Scott attempted to clarify with a shrug, “You don’t breathe anymore…not even in your sleep. When you passed out, you were actually dead.”

“Again, not like I can help it!” Stiles spat, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, placing his feet firmly on the floor.

“What even happened?” Kira wondered aloud.

“I don’t really know.” Stiles admitted, ducking his head, “I remember Scott’s alarm going off in sync with this…I dunno, this instinct – I guess, telling me to sleep because the sun was coming up.”

“What does this mean?” Malia asked, her eyes lying on Scott. Scott turned to her to shrug, before turning his eyes back to Stiles.

“I don’t really know.” Scott admitted, “I mean, the sun didn’t kill him, so there’s that.”

“True, but I doubt he’ll be able to graduate high school if he’s basically dead during class.” Liam interjected as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Malia literally growled at Liam, before turning her attention back toward Stiles.

“He’s not wrong.” Stiles agreed, looking between Malia and Scott.

“We should worry about this later.” Derek stated, his eyes looking toward Scott before he looked back down at Stiles, “Now, he needs to feed.”

Scott looked down at his friend, and could’ve kicked himself for not noticing the black veins visibly tracing beneath Stiles’s paler than normal skin. Stiles didn’t say two words as he got up to his feet, he fake-saluted Derek before heading into the kitchen – where his packets of blood had been moved to the fridge.

* * *

 

Later on that night – into the very early hours of the morning, the Sheriff arrived at home to find Kira and Liam having left. The boys, Malia and Lydia were up in Stiles room – the boys meaning the teenage boys, Derek sat in the living room reading a book.

When the Sheriff closed the door behind him, Derek pulled his nose from the book to greet him – but visibly paled when he got a look at the condition he was in.

Physically John Stilinski was okay. But his uniform was covered head to toe in dark red blood. Derek could smell that the blood didn’t belong to the Sheriff and relaxed only a little.

Closing the book and bolting to his feet Derek stuck his hand out, a silent gesture for the Sheriff to hold still.

“I’m gonna go upstairs into your bedroom to get you some fresh clothes.” Derek stated as he backed toward the stairs.

“Derek, you don’t need to –“ But before the Sheriff could finish his sentence, Derek stuck his hand up higher – silencing the Sheriff.

“I’m gonna go upstairs,” Derek repeated in a whisper, “I’m gonna get the fresh clothes from two rooms away from the bedroom of your newborn vampire son who I’m sure will regret killing you if he gets a whiff of all that blood.”

“For God’s sake, Derek.” The Sheriff sighed with an eye-roll. “Do you really think Stiles would kill his own father?”

“I don’t think he’d do it on purpose.” Derek clarified sternly, “Please, let me just do this for you.”

The Sheriff sighed again before scrubbing his face with his hand. He gave Derek a silent nod telling him to go on ahead. With no reply, Derek pulled his phone from his pocket – he shot a quick text to Scott telling him to make sure Stiles stayed in his room.

Once that was done, he placed his phone back in his pocket before bounding up the stairs toward the Sheriff’s bedroom. In no time at all, Derek had returned to the living room with the clean clothes for the Sheriff to change into.

John rolled his eyes and made his way toward the downstairs bathroom to get changed. When he had returned, he lifted his arms to reveal his fresh sweat shirt and jeans he was sporting. His eyebrows raised as he relayed a silent ‘are you happy now?’ expression to the beta.

Derek shook his head as he made his way back to his seat on the couch.

“What was with all that blood anyways?” Derek inquired, cocking his eyebrow to relay an interested look.

“I don’t know,” The Sheriff responded, taking a seat of his own in the loveseat across from the couch. “I mean, there was a girl we found at the school. She’d been exsanguinated…just like the others. But you and Scott said that vampire who’d been doing it was dead.”

“Unless there’s another.” Derek thought aloud, “I think Scott and Stiles need to hear this.”

John agreed, before calling for Scott and Stiles to come down the stairs with the girls as loud as he could. Derek didn’t bother to tell him that his raised volume probably wouldn’t matter, and that he’s sure Scott at least had already heard what they were talking about.

Not a moment later were boys and the girls jogging down the stairs looking at the Sheriff with concern. All wondering why he would call them down there. Once the teenagers were standing around the living room, the Sheriff told them what had happened with the girl at the high school.

One by one, their looks of concern melted into surprised and curious expressions.

“You think there’s another vampire?” Scott wondered aloud, his attention on Derek as he took a seat on the couch next to him.

“But didn’t that one who made Stiles say that there weren’t a whole bunch of vampires left? Sort of strange how suddenly there’s two in one area.” Lydia mused, her eyes turned to Stiles who simply shrugged.

“Yeah,” Scott confirmed, “it told me this in Stiles’s room.”

“Kinda odd how none of us didn’t even know vampires even existed until a couple days ago.” Stiles chimed in with a murmur.

“This is Beacon Hills.” Lydia replied with a shrug.

“How’re we gonna catch this one?” Derek prodded looking between Scott and Stiles, “The other one _let us_ catch it.”

“Just promise me we won’t use anyone as bait this time.” Stiles joked with a half-smile on his face, revealing his sharpened teeth.

“So what’s our plan then?” Malia asked.

“Maybe instead of drawing it out, we should try to find where it’s holed up?” Scott speculated with a shrug.

“Excellent idea,” Stiles responded sarcastically, “Let’s just give this thing home field advantage.”

“That’s actually not a terrible idea.” Lydia agreed, her eyes shooting up to glare at Derek.

“Come again?” Stiles demanded.

“Derek said he found the cave where the other vampire stayed.” Lydia actively explained, choosing to ignore Stiles’s comment, “If judging from Stiles’s reaction to the daytime, this guy has got to be staying somewhere during those hours.”

“We should check that cave out then.” Scott concluded, “Tomorrow night, maybe it’ll give us some important clues on how to find this vampire.”

Just then, Stiles slumped further into the couch. Scott reached his hand out to steady his friend, when he noticed the time from the clock on the wall. It was almost six thirty in the morning.

“I feel like such a baby,” Stiles muttered, “It’s like I can’t stay up past my bedtime.”

“I guess in a sense, you kinda are a baby.” Malia kidded, placing a hand on Stiles’s shoulder. “Can you make it to your room, or do you need any help?” Stiles’s father offered, with a sympathetic look on his face.

“I can make it.” Stiles insisted as he got to his feet. He swayed in one spot for a moment, and they thought for a moment he was going to fall backwards. Malia decided to get up as well to walk behind him to keep him from falling.

“He is a baby.” Lydia remarked after Stiles and Malia had made it up the stairs. “I mean…he’s a newborn vampire.”

The Sheriff, Scott, and Derek looked at the Banshee curiously.

“What are you saying?” Scott probed, quirking an eyebrow in interest.

“I don’t think Stiles reaction to the sun will always be like this,” Lydia illuminated, “I mean, he went through a pretty traumatic ordeal yesterday…changing species in one night. Maybe he can eventually train himself to stay awake during the day.”

“It’s definitely worth a shot.” Scott agreed, nodding his head.

Scott really hoped that she’s right.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It turns out Scott, Kira, Liam and Malia couldn’t exactly keep up on skipping out on school. So they would take turns. One person would take off school for two days to keep an eye on Stiles during the day.

Lydia didn’t need to worry about such things because she already had enough credits to graduate under her belt, but stayed in her grade so she could walk at graduation with her friends.

Now, she was sitting in the Stilinski home in the living room with the Sheriff, while Derek was seated in a chair outside of Stiles’s bedroom. After a few moments of awkward conversation, Lydia made her way up the stairs to go check on Stiles and Derek.

The beta looked up when he heard her coming up the hall and sighed, before he greeted her with a grunt.

“How’s he doing?” Lydia inquired curiously, her head nodding toward the door just behind him.

“Take a look for yourself.” Derek deadpanned, getting up from his seat and pushing open the bedroom door.

Lydia peered inside and saw that Stiles was in the exact same position he was in earlier, he hadn’t moved a muscle. His chest lay still, also unmoving – there were no twitches or any indicators that this was a living breathing person.

Logic and Science pointed to him being dead. It was extremely unnerving to witness. But in this moment she was met with an idea.

She whipped her head back towards Derek, before looking back in at Stiles.

“I think we can train Stiles to stay awake during the day time.” Lydia stated sounding matter-of-factly.

Derek quirked an eyebrow while glaring at her. “You said this earlier. Do you have an idea?”

“Yep.” Lydia replied, “Not a very good one though.”

“Is this something that’s gonna get someone killed?” Derek wondered aloud with an exaggerated eye roll.

“Probably.” Lydia confirmed with a quick nod, “I think we should try to wake him up, and just keep him up and talking for as long as possible.”

“Ever hear the term ‘never poke a sleeping bear’? I’d imagine this is just as bad, if not worse than that.” Derek scolded.

Lydia huffed, fixing Derek with a stern look. “Normally I’m all for using your brain here…but we’re letting our biggest advantage on this other vampire sleep the day away.”

“Sounds like you’ve thought of a plan.” Derek remarked, sounding mildly impressed.

“Apparently it’s a little underdeveloped.” Lydia admitted, “But I’m sure it shows promise. And it requires Stiles to be up during the daylight hours.”

Without another word, Lydia marched into the bedroom with the sleeping vampire. Derek followed right behind her, watching as the Banshee attempted to shake Stiles awake.

After a few moments, proved to have failed so Lydia called out his name – but that didn’t wake him up either. Finally, Lydia reared back and slapped Stiles across the face resulting in the loudest smacking sound Derek had ever heard a human make.

But the effect was instantaneous. Stiles’s eyes snapped open, revealing the gray-white dead looking irises as he snapped his whole body into the sitting position before Lydia could even back away.

In that moment, like a snake – Stiles struck, a horrible screech escaping his throat. However, before his fangs made contact with her skin - Derek had jumped in her way, sticking his arm out in front of him to protect himself from Stiles connecting with his abdomen.

Lydia landed on the floor on the foot of the bed with a gasp, she looked up when she heard Derek release a bloodcurdling roar in pain.

Sure enough, Stiles’s fangs were lodged deep into Derek’s forearm – and judging by the sound Derek had just made, and the expression his face was currently wearing – Stiles was probably dowsing him with a ton of venom.

Derek’s face had also his wolf-like features, and every grimace revealed his sharp fangs. Sweat had started to gather on his brow, as the pain began to mount.

“Oh my God.” Lydia sobbed as she got to her feet, “Derek, I’m so sorry.”

“I’ll heal, you won’t.” Derek replied in one pain-filled breath, “Apologize later, just get him the hell off me!”

Suddenly, the Sheriff burst into the room gun at the ready – but when he noticed what had happened, he put his gun down.

“Stiles.” The Sheriff called gently, “Come on, kiddo – let Derek go.”

Stiles didn’t seem to listen though, his empty eyes peered upwards towards his father and made a sound that seemed more like a cat with a chicken bone than a hungry undead creature – but still, he didn’t release Derek’s arm.

Derek’s breath shuddered as the venom spread up his arm, feeling like it had caught on fire. He closed his eyes against the pain, and tried to stay as still as possible until they could find a way to remove the vampire. But he seemed to be clamped onto his arm very well.

His patience however, was beginning to wear thin.

“Just tear him the hell off my arm!” Derek instructed angrily.

“He’s got you in a pretty good vice grip.” John explained cautiously, “If we try to pull him off, we risk tearing a good chunk of your arm out with him.”

“It’ll heal!” Derek tried to reason, the fire was spreading into his chest – making it difficult to breathe.

“Stiles,” Lydia said in a soothing voice as she finally got to her feet, “Listen to me. Derek’s blood will make you sick, remember when we explained this to you? Come on, let go of him and we’ll get you some other blood that won’t make you sick.”

Stiles’s eyes snapped towards her direction, and Derek noticed that the grip on his arm had loosened just a little bit.

“K-keep t-talking to him.” Derek encouraged, “I th-think it’s working.”

Lydia looked up toward Derek and noticed his face had lost a lot of color – she wasn’t sure if it was from shock or blood loss, but she knew she had to get Stiles off him.

“Stiles, come on. I know you’re better than this.” Lydia continued, her words encouraging but her expression gave away how terrified she felt.

Just then, Stiles eyes faded back to their normal brown color before he forced his teeth from the werewolf’s forearm.

He felt a little dizzy, and sat back down onto the bed next to him – just as Derek screamed in pain as he collapsed onto the floor in an unconscious heap, his features melting back to human.

“What the hell happened?” Stiles demanded, trying to shake off the weakened feeling in his bones.

“We tried to wake you up in the daytime.” Lydia explained somberly as she went over to attend to Derek, “You tried to attack me, but Derek stepped in the way.”

“Oh God.” Stiles groaned, his eyes lighting up with many different emotions as the nauseated feeling settled among his gut and his chest.

Werewolf blood, he told himself. That’s why he felt so weakened.

He looked over toward where Derek lay unconscious on the floor. Lydia had run over to him, and gently lifted the arm Stiles had clung to moments ago. She audibly gasped at the wound, and Stiles couldn’t keep his curiosity at bay – he looked over at the betas arm.

Two deep looking puncture wounds where his fangs had latched on were surrounded by deep red & purple bruise which was covering a good portion of his forearm.

Immediately Stiles was hit with a bone crushing guilt as he reached up with a shaky hand to wipe the remaining blood from his lips.

“I-I’m sorry.” Stiles whispered, as he blinked away the extra moisture in his eyes.

Just then his father walked up to him and placed a steady hand on his shoulder. Stiles flinched, and backed away from the comforting gesture. The quick movement seemed to jostle Stiles’s unsettled stomach even more as the nausea creeped up into his throat, resulting in a tightness – meaning he was going to vomit.

Stiles bolted up from the bed, and made it to the bathroom just in time to crash to his knees and retch violently into the toilet. He wasn’t sure if it was from the guilt and anxiety or the fact that he’d drunk werewolf blood.

Suddenly there was a hand placed on his back, rubbing circles into his back in a manner that was meant to comfort him. Instead, Stiles jerked away again before another violent spasm ripped through his abdomen causing him to spit up whatever was left in his stomach.

He knew it was his father, though he hadn’t heard him approaching.

“I don’t wanna hurt you too.” Stiles sobbed, resting his head against the toilet seat.

He heard his father back up a step or two, he knew it wasn’t to heed his sons’ warning – he figured maybe giving him space would be the best thing for him now.

“Oh god, Stiles.” The Sheriff whispered, sounding both surprised and devastated.

Stiles lifted his head to turn and look at his father. John was looking at his son, and then back to the toilet with wide, horrified eyes. Stiles turned his eyes back toward the toilet bowl, and saw what had his father so spooked.

A little vomit, who hasn’t seen that? He could’ve handled that, sure. Instead, in the toilet all Stiles could see was thick red blood with thin streams of a black sludge resting on top.

Blood had gotten all over the toilet, it looked like a scene to a really bad gory film. Stiles reached up and gently wiped at the moisture on his lips with the tips of his fingers. He pulled his hand back and saw black goo. The same kind of black goo that humans expelled when their bodies were rejecting the bite of a werewolf.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, and couldn’t stop the stream of tears that began to fall.

“What am I?” Stiles whispered to himself before slumping completely to the bathroom floor, and sobbed openly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Later in the day when school let out – Scott, Kira, Liam, and Malia found themselves back at the Stilinski house. This time when they got there, they were greeted by the Sheriff and Doctor Deaton sitting in the living room.

Lydia had called Scott once the school day ended, and told him to get back there – she explained to him what had happened. The call ended with a promise from Scott that he’d be there soon. But Lydia wasn’t in the living room when they got there, and neither was Stiles.

“How’s Derek holding up?” Scott inquired, not doing a good job at hiding the concern in his voice.

Deaton turned his attention toward Scott and his pack, his smile comforting. “Derek will be just fine. His body has already begun to heal, pushing the vampire venom out of his system. He’s upstairs resting comfortably.”

Relief washed through Scott, but his worries hadn’t entirely dissipated.

“And Stiles?” Malia demanded, beating Scott to the punch as she inched toward the stairs.

Deaton’s comforting smile had turned to a solemn one very quickly.

“I can’t exactly say for sure.” The Doctor responded honestly, “He locked himself in his room, and refuses to come out. Lydia has been in the hallway trying to talk him down for the past thirty minutes.”

Without another word, Malia dashed up the stairs, Scott’s yell telling her to wait went completely unnoticed by her as she reached the upstairs landing.

Once upstairs she saw Lydia sitting on the floor outside Stiles bedroom door, her legs tucked beneath her and her face looking pained. Malia could smell the sorrow on her, and it was making her sick to her stomach.

Lydia looked up and noticed Malia immediately and scrambled to her feet.

“He won’t listen to me.” Lydia explained in an exhausted whisper. “He stopped answering me about ten minutes ago, I don’t know if the werewolf blood was enough to kill him, if he fell asleep, or if he’s just too upset to talk.”

“Stiles!” Malia called as she pressed her forehead against his bedroom door, “It’s me. Just tell me how you’re feeling, please give us some sort of sign that you’re okay.”

There was silence for a moment, and for a split second Malia was contemplating breaking down the bedroom door.

“Please.” Stiles had whispered low enough that Malia wasn’t sure if Lydia could hear or not. “Just go away.”

“Stiles…do not make me break down this door. Let me get a look at you.” Malia demanded as she backed a couple paces away from the door.

“I already threatened that.” Lydia whispered as she crossed her arms over her chest, “He wasn’t buying it.”

"Leave me alone!" Stiles exclaimed, his voice muffled behind the door.

"Not until you come out!" Malia responded, as angry tears started to cloud her eyes. "Stiles...please."

Again there was no response. Malia had turned her attention toward Lydia again, whose face had dropped a little. She met her eyes and offered a small shrug.

Malia decided to fill the silence herself.

"I like you, Stiles...so much. I know what you and I have isn't exactly traditional. But I like it, I like being with you. And these last couple days have done nothing but scare the hell out of me. Recently, It feels like every time I take my eye off you, something always happens and you end up getting hurt."

Stiles didn't stir, in fact no one said anything for a moment. This is the most uncomfortable Malia has ever been, she felt vulnerable saying all this. She knew it was all stuff that had to be said, but she'd have preferred to say them in a private setting, and not with Lydia present.

Thankfully, Lydia seemed to sense Malia's discomfort and tried to look as if she were paying as little attention as possible - but Malia could also smell her underlying sadness.

 "Please just let me see that you're okay." Malia whispered. "Please." 

 “I’m a monster now.” Stiles replied, but this time he sounded almost inquisitive - almost like he couldn't really believe it. But underneath,

Malia understood that it was really his way of trying to convince himself it were true. 

“That’s why you gotta let us in.” Malia tried to explain – her voice wavering as she tried to sound angry when she was just trying to keep the tears that were threatening to spill from her voice, “We’re all monsters here, Stiles. You’re no different, we just need to teach you control.”

Stiles didn’t respond, again she was met with silence – so she continued speaking.

“Did they tell you that Derek’s okay? He’s gonna be just fine. And you know what he’s gonna say when he wakes up to find you locked in your room? He’s going to tell you to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Take control, so accidents like this don’t happen again!”

Again she was met with silence, it was most aggravating.

Finding force her only solution, she backed up a pace or two to gain momentum before barging the door down. But just as she was about to charge at the door, the doorknob turned and the door pulled inward – revealing a terrible looking Stiles.

His face was as pale as when he first rose as a vampire, his lips matching his too white complexion. His eyes appeared to be sunken in, as they had developed dark gray circles around the horribly bloodshot eyes. The black veins that usually appeared under his skin when he was hungry were very much present on a good portion of his face. But still he showed a small shadow of a smile of gratitude toward both of the girls.

Malia pulled Stiles into an almost bone-crushing hug as relief swept over her.

“You're relentless, you know that?.” Stiles muttered teasingly into her ear as he raised his arms and hugged his girlfriend back.

Malia let out a relieved chuckle before replying. "If I weren't you'd still be in your room wallowing." 

* * *

 

When Stiles had finally rejoined his friends downstairs, he sat on the couch while he let Deaton give him a quick examination. The prognosis had been as well as they could have hoped for – there didn’t seem to be any lasting ill effects from Derek’s blood, and it was a good thing he vomited when he did because it got most of the poisonous blood out.

So if ever he felt the need to drink werewolf blood again, just have a panic attack right after. Super – Stiles couldn’t help but think, sarcastically.

Once the examination was complete, and the diagnosis was revealed, Deaton packed his belongings and left to get back to the animal hospital. The Sheriff left shortly after, having to get to the Sheriff’s station – but not before he told them to call him if anything happened, and that he himself would be checking in regularly.

A little while later, Derek woke up from his spot in the Sheriff’s room feeling a little groggy, but otherwise okay. He went downstairs and was met with the rest of the pack, Stiles included.

Stiles sat on the couch in between Malia and Scott, Liam sat in the loveseat next to them completely drawn into their conversation. Lydia and Kira were on their feet behind the couch, their eyes locked on their friends.

Derek wasn’t sure what they were talking about, but it didn’t look good.

Once Derek hit the landing downstairs, all eyes turned towards him. He wasn’t sure it was possible, but Stiles seemed to pale even further than his new normal.

“I seriously owe you an apology.” Stiles muttered, his expression showing his genuine concern and distress.

“You’re still learning.” Derek replied, easily brushing it off seeing as he could no longer feel any of the pain. “Just please, don’t ever do that again.”

Stiles would’ve said something witty, but he couldn’t bring himself to force it out. Instead he offered a half smile before turning back to look at Scott.

“As for you,” Derek continued as he turned his attention to Lydia, “Next time you feel the need to exercise one of you ‘underdeveloped’ ideas…don’t.”

Lydia didn’t bother to argue, the truth was she did have a plan - but it wasn't this. She thought that if they could train Stiles into a normal human sleep schedule, then he'd be able to go with Scott and them look for this other vampire in the daylight, when its guard is down.

Not only that, but he'd be able to return to school, and go to prom with Malia, and graduate with his friends, and go to college. Try to hold on to some semblance of normality for a little while - until he could no longer play the role as full-bodied adult, seeing as he'll be stuck in the body of a seventeen year old for the rest of his immortal life. 

But thinking about the plan now, she felt sick to her stomach as she saw how truly foolish it was. 

She should have thought it through further – she really just wanted to help Stiles.

Instead now she feared that she may have made things a little worse.

“I am sorry.” Lydia whispered, her eyes keeping contact with Derek’s.

He didn’t say anything, or show any sign that he forgave her. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest when he looked down at the group of teenagers.

“Are we still planning on going into the woods?” Derek inquired, his attention turning to Scott.

Scott gave a half smile before responding, “We were waiting to see how you felt.”

“I’ll feel better once this is over.” Derek admitted with an eye roll.

Scott couldn’t agree more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Once the sun had gone down Derek brought Scott and Kira into the woods to find the place where the vampire that turned Stiles held up during the daytime hours.

Well, it was supposed to be the three of them.

Stiles insisted he would do far better channeling his energy into finding the other vampire, than sitting in his house any longer hoping self-control would simply manifest.

And still when Scott said no, Stiles had simply jumped into his jeep, and followed their cars out to the Preserve anyway.

Stiles and Scott both had to convince Malia to stay behind with Lydia and Liam. They were going to the Veterinary Clinic to meet with Doctor Deaton, and research as much as they could about vampires.

However trying to find lore on vampires was like looking for a needle in a stack of needles. There was simply too more information floating around out there about vampires, separating fact from fiction was what their main goal was for this evening.

They’d convinced her that she’d be helping them more by getting this research done, because this information would be important for Stiles in the long run. And of course it would help them figure out more about their opponent.

So for now, the three teenagers trekked behind Derek deep into the woods – kicking through dead leaves and dirt.

Kira held her sword at the ready, while Scott walked slightly in front of Stiles and Kira almost protectively.

Stiles on the other hand couldn’t make his fangs recede, they’d extended on the way up there – nerves, he thought to himself simply. But now they wouldn’t go back, no matter what he did.

He wasn’t hungry, he didn’t think. He had been sure to feed before he left. It had to have been nerves, he assured himself.

“How close are we?” Kira whispered, breaking the silence between the group.

Derek paused for a quick second, scenting the air around him before continuing to move forward without looking behind him.

“Couple miles or so, we’re almost there.” Derek responded, sounding sure of himself.

Twenty minutes ago, it had become apparent to Scott what Malia and Derek had said about the other vampire smelling of rotting meat, it was an older staler scent – but it was still present.

The teenagers followed behind Derek blindly, while the odor got only slightly stronger – considering the creature had been dead for a couple days.

Derek stopped suddenly when they came to a small clearing of trees. He turned around in time for Stiles, Scott, and Kira to come to a halt as well.

“This is it.” Derek announced in a whisper.

“What’s it?” Kira inquired, turning her head in every which direction, only finding more trees.

Derek kicked over a small pile of leaves to reveal a hole in the ground that had been dug next to a large dead tree. The hole next to a giant root that had risen from the ground around the thick base, but curved back into the ground to hide the tip. Its branches hung a little low from the sheer weight of itself.

The hole in the ground itself looked like a foxhole, only just big enough for a person to squeeze through – if shimmying were involved.

“How did you get down there before?” Scott wondered as he tried to get a look at the tree from all angles, maybe thinking there’d be a hidden back door or something.

But Derek just rolled his eyes and kicked his socks and shoes off, before he stripped down the rest of his clothes – all except his boxers. He tossed his discarded clothes down the small hole, shivering a little from the cold.

Derek then got on his hands and knees, and it was the most incredible thing any of them had ever seen – one minute there stood their friend, and the next there was a giant black wolf in his place.

Once the transformation completed in what seemed like one swift motion, Derek shook his pelt at them like a wet dog, before he dived rather easily into the hole.

Scott was next, his smaller build slid down the hole easier than he’d expected, though he did have to shimmy out of a couple tighter spaces. Kira went down after Scott, she handed her katana down to Scott before she slid down herself – her petite frame having no issues going down.

Stiles on the other hand had been admittedly a little nervous from the get-go. He wasn’t necessarily afraid of tight spaces, but the idea of getting stuck in that tunnel did freak him out just a little – even though consciously he knew there was nothing to worry about.

The nerves however, seemed to be enough. Stiles was about to drop down into the hole – when suddenly his vision began to almost tunnel and he was felt this strange rushing feeling, like time had just sped up.

One minute he was on the floor of the woods, getting ready to drop into the den. The next minute, he was actually down in the dark hole with his friends, standing in between Scott and Kira.

But Scott and Kira were still looking up the bottom of the hole, ready to catch Stiles in case he were to fall.

“That was weird.” Stiles muttered to himself as he dusted his shoulders off.

Scott and Kira jumped back in surprise, turning to face Stiles.

“How did you get down here?” Kira demanded, her hand grasping her chest, feeling her heart pound against her ribcage.

“He turned himself into a shadow.” Derek replied simply as he emerged from whatever corner he came from, now looking fully human and fully clothed.

“He did what?”

“I did what?” Scott and Stiles demanded in unison.

Derek rolled his eyes, seemingly unamused. “We saw the other vampire do it before remember? The night it attacked us at the school and took Stiles.”

Stiles didn’t remember a whole lot from that night, but Scott nodded – obviously remembering the event in question.

“Can you do it again?” Scott asked Stiles curiously.

“I don’t even know how I did it the first time!” Stiles responded honestly, giving a small shrug.

“We can discuss this later,” Derek interjected as he turned and walked further into the dark pit.

Deciding he was right Scott, Stiles, and Kira followed behind Derek closely.

They went around a corner in the pitch black darkness, and went down a strange hallway. It wasn’t anything spectacular, or anything structurally sound about this place. It was quite literally like a hole in the ground. The walls, the floor, the ceiling was just dirt and rocks. The only thing keeping the tunnel from collapsing were a few weak pillars – the wood aged and molding, it didn’t look like it would like a whole lot longer.

“It’s seriously dark down here.” Kira complained, her hand wound tight in the back of Scott’s shirt as she let him lead the way.

“Just keep close to me.” Scott replied as he reached back and held the hand that was just holding onto him.

Honestly, Stiles didn’t seem to notice how dark it was. He didn’t say anything to draw attention to himself from his friends. But his eyes seemed to find light in the room that normal people just couldn’t see. In a room that seemed to hold no light, Stiles found he could see just fine.

Stiles looked over at his best friend and saw that his alpha red eyes were present. He guessed it was because his human eyes would fail him here. But Derek was in the same boat, Stiles noticed. His pale blue eyes helping him through the darkness.

Stiles also didn’t fail to notice the absolutely disgusted look that had seemed to take over his best friends’ face as he held his free hand up to his nose.

“Is this what you had smelled before, Derek?” Scott inquired, practically gagging as the smell only seemed to get stronger the further they went.

Derek however looked less disgusted, his face took on a more curious expression as he held his head up just a bit and sniffed the air. He paused, holding his hand in front of the others, motioning for them to stop too. Derek’s curious expression had turned into an almost panicked one.

Stiles understood, he knew the smell that the vampire the turned him held.

It smelled of rotting decaying meat.

This smelled similar, but there was an underlying difference. It reeked of rotten meat and rotten eggs…but it was worse than that, it wasn’t exactly a rotten egg kind of smell. It was more sulfuric.

Not to mention the basic smell of blood that usually hung around vampires, smelled very fresh.

Stiles wasn’t sure how he knew, if it was just from the scent or if it was from some strange vampire sixth sense sort of thing, but he could tell this vampire is older than the one who turned him.

Much older.

“No.” Derek whispered, as he turned his head in every which direction.

The den that had once inhabited the one who turned Stiles was now the home to this new vampire.

“We’re not alone down here.” Stiles piped up simply as a shiver crept up his spine, he was suddenly overcome with a feeling of being watched.

Derek must’ve been filled with the same thought because he was moving again, which caused the teens to go after him.

Once they were at the end of the hall, they found themselves in a slightly larger room of a similar structural design.

However, this larger room held cages lining the walls. These cages were large, and inside were five teenagers – two boys, maybe close to fifteen or sixteen. And three girls, one looked about Scott’s and Stiles’s age, around sixteen or seventeen. The other girl looked to be about the same age as the boys, but the youngest of the group was a young girl who seemed to be just thirteen.

Some of them were lying down on the hard ground, while others were awake and standing. All of them were covered head to two in blood and grime, and their clothes hung off them in torn and tattered ruins.

The smell of the blood seemed to get to Stiles as he made an unconscious step toward the cages, the color of his eyes paled to gray. Scott however, placed an anchoring hand on Stiles’s shoulder, holding him back – causing Stiles to stumble against it.

He didn’t even know how hungry he was, and felt sick when he realized he was just about to kill those poor kids. Stiles closed his eyes and focused his attention on his friends, and how their new objective was to get those kids out of there.

When he opened his eyes, the color had gone back to normal – but has fangs hadn’t gone away. Scott seemed to accept this, seeing has Stiles hadn’t been able to make those go away all night.

“You okay?” Scott asked worriedly, as the hand dropped from Stiles’s shoulder to his upper back.

“I’m fine.” Stiles replied with a shaky nod, “thank you.”

Suddenly before Scott could reply, a loud screeching roar exploded around them. The pack looked around them in every which direction while Kira poised her sword, ready to fight.

The teenagers in the cage however seemed to cower into the farthest corners of their prisons, clawing at the dirt walls around them – all familiar with that sound and what it meant.

The rotten sulfuric odor seemed to get stronger, causing Stiles’s eye to water.

And then he saw a shadow, one that was tall and thin and far too dark to be natural. Stiles knew it was the vampire, he made a grab at Scott to get his attention as he bared his fangs and released a deep snake-like hiss from deep in his throat towards the shadow.

The wolves must’ve taken Stiles’s warning as their deep growls rumbled through the dungeon.

That’s when the creature started advancing on them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee bit of gore here.

**Chapter 15**

This thing is fast, is the first thing Stiles thought to himself when in (quite literally) the blink of an eye, it was gone. The unnatural shadow seemed to have just been eaten up by the rest of the darkness.

But it was still there, Stiles knew. He could taste its sulfuric essence on his tongue, it was so strong – like someone had just lit a match.

“Is it…?” Gone, Scott was about to ask before the rest of the question died on his tongue.

He looked over toward Stiles who was still in a defensive stance, ready to strike. His freaky dead-looking gray eyes scraping across the room, searching.

Suddenly, the shadow was back but went unnoticed behind the group for far too long. It jumped out the shadows and grabbed Scott from behind, that screech-like battle cry erupted throughout the room as it tossed Scott against the bars of the cage holding those kids.

Scott landed on his side as his face contorted into his wolf form – he growled deeply as he got to his feet.

Derek roared at the creature as he attempted to lunge at it, but it easily caught him midair and easily threw him into the corner where Scott was.

Stiles was filled suddenly with a sense of _de ja vu_ , as he watched this thing toss his friends aside so easily.

Stiles knew he wasn’t that strong, himself. But he was told that once he gets older – much older, he’ll lose his humanity, and his abilities will grow. That thought made him very uneasy.

Now, Stiles had less physical strength than the wolves. And this thing just defeated an alpha, a beta, and had its eyes set on Kira as it stalked around her – toying with the fact that she couldn’t see it.

But Stiles could, he looked directly at it and hissed again – his fangs needle-thin and very hard to miss.

And just like that, suddenly that strange rushing feeling had come back – and he just felt a certain detachment from himself, though his objective was very much intact.

Immediately he rushed at the shadow, and clawed at its face with a roar that had sounded strikingly similar to the one it had sounded just a few moments ago.

The shadow clawed back at him, leaving him with a deep slash down his face.

Stiles had attempted to throw up his arms to block his face from the attack, but this thing was too fast. He still hasn’t gotten a good look at this thing – he has no idea what he’s actually even fighting.

Nonetheless, Stiles attempted to hold down his own as he dove for the creature. It blocked Stiles’s attack, but before he could make another go of it, it had grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground – hard enough to feel his spine crack.

And that’s when he got a look at it, while he was momentarily paralyzed – waiting for his bones to heal and snap back in place.

Stiles could vaguely recall what his ‘Sire’ looked like, and even he wasn’t as bad as this thing. This thing must be ancient – much older than the one that made him.

Its form looked fragile, and frail – gray skin clung tightly to its bones, its’ back looking to be in a permanent hunch. This thing was a lot stronger than it lead on.

Dark, dagger-like sharp claws curved off on each finger, making killing easy.

Needle like fang-teeth littered its mouth, replicating the two that Stiles sported – only this thing had no blunt human teeth, every tooth was long and perfectly pointed.

Its eyes looked unfocused, a white film lay over its gray pupils like someone who’d been dead for a little while, but not long enough for the body to fully rot.

Stiles wondered if it was blind, but his own senses told him that even if it was, it didn’t really matter. It’d still be able to smell and hear its prey.

Rags hung off of the creatures limp form, at one point Stiles assumed it must’ve been an actual attire – but age has torn the clothes to shreds and discolored the pitiful rags now making them look brown and gray.

The monster must’ve been filled with a sense of confidence as it crawled up the length of Stiles’s body, while he still found himself unable to move. Once it was in its face, the odor of sulfur and rotten meat made Stiles want to wither and die right then and there.

It bent over and sniffed along his neck for a moment, and Stiles couldn’t help but hiss at it again, instinctively revealing his fangs while doing so.

The creature reared its head back and let out that shrill roar.

It was however cut off by Scott who had gathered himself with the monster was distracted and tackled it into a pillar. He pinned it there, digging his claws deep into the creatures’ shoulders and watched as it struggled beneath his grip violently trying to escape.

The other vampire they had faced may have been deformed, and well on its way to becoming whatever the heck this thing is supposed to be – but it never lost its cunning. Scott could recall encounters with that vampire always felt one sided, because it always felt like it was just one step ahead of them.

This vampire didn’t fill him with that same feeling, this creature was more animal than human or even humanoid. This was a monster right down to its core, that’s only thought was to feed.

It was a thing out of nightmares.

One that he doubted could be reasoned with.

But Scott being Scott, wouldn’t let it go that easily. Maybe there was something human left in this thing.

“Stop!” Scott called to the creature as it thrashed beneath Scott’s claws harder, causing the claws to tear into its flesh – and the more it thrashed, the deeper and wider the wounds were.

Stiles could have cried in relief when after laying there for what felt like forever, he finally felt his spine snap into alignment as the serious injury mended itself.

The vampire pinned to the pillar hissed and spat at Scott before it started attempting to bit at his hands, surely as a last ditch effort. But before its fang-teeth made contact with Scott’s hand, a large black wolf jumped up and bit into the creatures’ leg.

Scott backed away instinctively while the thing threw its’ head back and roared again – this time, they felt the foundation quake around them.

Derek in his wolf form didn’t let up, he went in for a second attack thinking the thing was distracted – but he regretted it the moment he realized that all he’s managed to do is make it mad.

Before Derek could reach it, it grabbed him by the throat and dug its sharp claws into the wolves’ throat. It hissed at him angrily before it tossed the wolf into the ground, its claws never releasing. Derek let out a pitiful pained whine, but he wasn’t given a moment to heal. Instead, the creature lifted him again before slamming him into the ground again.

Kira came in and swung her katana down on the creatures’ arm with a loud cry, its’ arm severed its’ arm entirely. Its’ dead limp arm disintegrating into a pile of ashes on top of the injured wolf.

The monster howled and backed away, only to be snatched up and tossed it into the bars of the cells where the teenagers cowered, by a very angry Scott.

Scott bent over to check on Derek, while Kira attacked the monster while it was down.

She swung her sword seamlessly, looking almost like a dance. Kira then raised the blade above her head while she spun, and dug the tip into the vampires’ belly – running it through until it was impaled.

It snarled at her, trying to make grabs at her – hardly noticing that it was run through to the hilt by her sword.

Kira suddenly pulled the katana from its’ guts in one swift motion, before raising it – clearly about to take its’ head off.

But it kicked out at her hard, causing her to lose her footing and stagger backwards, dropping the sword with a loud clatter.

It then swung out at her with its’ remaining clawed hand, and pushed her effortlessly into the far wall.

“Kira!” Scott called worriedly, his breath caught in his throat while he watched the monster gain the upper hand on his girlfriend all too quickly.

“I’m fine.” She groaned out, rolling in the dirt as she tried to get to her feet.

Stiles had now jumped into the monsters’ face, shoving it into the dirt – as he tried to find a weak point.

However, it wasn’t having any of that – seeing as it was clearly outnumbered, and no longer had the element of surprise. It slashed at Stiles’ face with a vicious snarl, causing him to shout in surprise as he backed away.

The monster pounced on Stiles while he was distracted and in one swift movement, slashed his throat before leaping away and disappearing into the darkness.

Three large claw marks ran the length of Stiles’ face vertically, on a normal person – they’d certainly have to go to the hospital, but he knew it’d heal eventually.

The wound on his throat was what worried him, he was losing an excessive amount of blood – now, being already dead, blood loss wouldn’t kill him…but he would need to replace it.

Meaning they had to get back to the house, pronto.

He turned around and saw Scott’s face shift back to human as his claws receded. In his arms he was carrying the limp wolf he knew to be Derek.

He could hear his heartbeat, it sounded strong which relieved Stiles. But they would need to be getting him to Deaton to heal properly.

“Dude your neck –“ Scott started, his eyes wide in concern, and very obvious terror.

“It’ll heal.” Stiles tried to say, but clearly it had cut deep enough to sever his vocal chords. The attempt at talking only causing more blood to gush from the wound.

Perfect, Stiles thought to himself.

Kira had rejoined their side, and picked up her sword, holding it tightly in her hand. She looked over at the teenagers who were still trembling in fear at the farthest reaches of their cages.

“We gotta let them out.” Kira stated obviously.

“Right.” Scott agreed as he formulated a plan, “Kira, I’m gonna need you to take these kids to the Sheriff’s station while I take Derek and Stiles to the Animal Clinic. I’ll call the Sheriff on the way to let him know you’re coming.”

Kira nodded in agreement before reaching up and kissing Scott on the lips, saying goodbye. She then turned back toward the cages, and opened them by swinging the katana down hard on the locks.

They were safe for now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was an interesting form of torture Stiles wasn’t used to going through – this not being able to talk. Normally he’d have a quick comment, or input his opinion when it wasn’t asked for. But this was a kind of forced silence.

When they were in the jeep on their way to the Animal Clinic, Scott had grabbed the keys from Stiles, telling him to get into the passenger seat.

He couldn’t argue with him!

He had opened his mouth to certainly attempt it, but all that came out was a pitiful squeak and a gargle as more blood poured from the wound.

Scott wouldn’t hear the last of this, Stiles thought bitterly to himself as he shuffled toward the passenger side.

When they were on the road, Scott had pulled out his phone and dialed Stiles’s fathers’ cell putting him on speaker. Once he answered, Scott relayed the story of their night in the den. He had told the Sheriff that Kira was on her way there in his car with a group of the missing kids.

“How’re you guys?” The Sheriff asked with a sigh, “Not that I don’t appreciate the call, but why isn’t Stiles calling me?”

Stiles let out another squeak as he attempted to ease his fathers’ worries – along with another gargle, followed by another gush of his own blood.

“Damnit, Stiles! Stop doing that!” Scott exclaimed with a worried look in his eyes before turning back to his phone call with the Sheriff, “Stiles will be okay, he and Derek got hurt pretty badly in the tunnels – I’m taking him and Derek to Deaton’s now.”

“What happened?” The Sheriff demanded, his voice suggesting he wasn’t in the mood for any games.

Scott told him about the other vampire, he told him about how it’d gotten the drop on Derek – and then how it’d gone after Stiles, slashing up his face and throat.

“I think it cut his vocal chords,” Scott mused, “He can’t seem to talk.”

“Stiles.” The Sheriff started, knowing full well his son could hear him, “I’m going to kill you.”

Stiles had the perfect comeback! He wanted to gently remind his father that something had already beaten him to the punch but he couldn’t!

This was like torture!

So Stiles simply clicked his tongue as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into his seat. He’d have given a dramatic huff if he still had the breath left to spare.

“He’ll heal though, right?” Stiles’s father asked sounding hopeful.

“He’ll be fine.” Scott repeated, not taking his eyes off the road.

The Sheriff then told them that he would wrap up the mess that Kira was bringing into his office with the missing teens as quickly as he possibly could, and then he’d meet them at the Animal Clinic as soon as he was done.

When they arrived at the clinic, Scott ended the call. He turned the jeep off before climbing out of the drivers’ seat, he went in the back and grabbed Derek – still in his wolf form while Stiles grabbed his discarded clothes.

When they got inside, they found the Doctor waiting for them at the entrance. He ushered Scott and Stiles into the back quickly, looking alert.

“Where are the girls and Liam?” Scott inquired, looking around.

“They left about twenty minutes ago.” Deaton responded as he glanced toward Derek, “I was about to head home myself, before Kira called me to warn me you’d be coming in.”

Stiles glanced at the clock on the wall, and his eyes widened. He didn’t think they’d spent all night in the woods. They were about an hour and a half shy from dawn.

Doctor Deaton motioned toward the metal examination table – telling Scott to place Derek there, as he told Stiles to stop moving around so much and to please take a seat.

Great, Stiles thought to himself as he sat in one of the chairs – now he couldn’t move.

Deaton then hunched over Derek and began examining him carefully. He tilted the wolfs’ head carefully to get a better look at the wounds on his neck. He nodded to himself with a sigh, before looking up towards Scott and Stiles.

“The wounds on his neck have begun to heal…” The Doctor said aloud, as he let the last of his statement hang in the air.

Sometimes Stiles wondered when Deaton did that if there’s a ‘but’ coming, however he’s been known to surprise him.

Deaton carefully rolled Derek onto his back, eliciting a pathetic whine from the wolf. Ignoring it, the Doctor started pressing on his ribs, checking to see if things were in order.

“It feels like a broken rib,” Deaton continued, “but we’re going to have to give him an X-Ray to be sure.”

“So he’ll be okay?” Scott wondered aloud, sounding hopeful.

“I would say so,” The Doctor confirmed, “But we’ll know for sure as soon as he wakes up.”

“And what about Stiles?” Scott asked, now pointing toward his friend.

They’ve been in such darkness all night, that Scott never noticed the effects the blood loss was having on Stiles, physically. His skin that wasn’t covered in his own blood and dirt had turned a light ashen gray, the black veins were now apparent down the right side of his face and down his neck – visible even in his slender hands.

His own blood from the wounds on his face and neck had bled down onto his shirt and jeans.

His fangs still hadn’t retracted, and Scott couldn’t help but wonder if it was actually from hunger this time.

He hoped not, the last thing he needed was for Stiles to attack Doctor Deaton.

To be fair, the wounds on his face and neck have healed a considerable amount in the small window of time it took them to get from the Preserve to the Animal Clinic. But they haven’t been cleaned, and still look harsh – and they needed to know how long till his vocal chords healed.

Okay, _Stiles_ wanted to know when his vocal chords would heal.

The Doctor moved toward Stiles and stood directly in front of him. His comforting demeanor quickly switched to a stern one as he looked Stiles in the eyes.

“You’re not going to bite me.” Deaton said simply, there was no question in his statement. He wasn’t asking Stiles if he was in control; he was telling him he wasn’t going to bite him, or else.

Stiles attempted to say that he was fine, but choked on his words again – however there wasn’t much blood left to eject from the wound, just a small trickle down his shirt.

Maybe his dead body was still pumping out adrenaline, Stiles wasn’t sure. All he knows is that he had been fine the whole way up to the clinic, until now. He was starting to feel dizzy and slightly disoriented. He slumped over in his seat, and almost onto the floor before Deaton and Scott caught him.

He doubted he could attack Deaton, even if he wanted to in his condition.

“What just happened?” Scott demanded, his eyes wide as he watched Stiles. “Stiles?”

Naturally Stiles didn’t respond, instead his eyes began to droop – but it wasn’t the normal exhaustion he felt when so close to dawn. He just felt dopey, like he’d felt when he broke his arm as a kid, and taken pain killers.

“Blood loss.” Deaton responded simply, “We’re going to need to get him some blood.”

“How do we do that?” Scott asked, anxiety from the situation apparent in his voice, “There’s blood at his house and my house, the only other place is the hospital. I can go there to get some!”

“I would say getting a few blood bags would be our safest bet.” Deaton replied as his eyebrows furrowed, “He won’t die from blood loss, but it can put him into a coma-like state for a while – so I would suggest we act quickly. We’ve wasted enough time.”

Scott didn’t say another word, he looked over at Derek’s unconscious form – before looking back over towards Stiles, his best friend, who really was having a lot of trouble since being turned.

He then looked towards Deaton, nodding before he ran out of the clinic – heading toward the hospital.

* * *

 

When Scott arrived at the hospital, he had stopped his running when he arrived at the nurses’ station in the ER. He was grateful that it didn’t seem to be all that busy on this floor tonight.

But then again it was always weird at this hour, so close to dawn. Emergencies didn’t stop, but still the hallways and the waiting rooms weren’t so filled with people.

It was the quietest time on that floor.

Melissa McCall - Scott’s mother - was behind the desk packing up her belongings as she was getting ready to head out the door.

“Oh my God, Scott - you reek! And do you have any idea what time it is?” Melissa asked in a low voice as she came out from behind the desk. “Don’t you have school?”

“It’s Saturday.” Scott replied simply with a tiny shrug, opting to ignore the comment about his smell.

He was sure being in an underground cave with a thousand-year-old-or-so vampire was hidden away with its teenage captives - would make anyone smell. 

“Oh…” Melissa responded, she was so tired she didn’t even realize what day it was.

“Mom, I really hate to ask this – but we really don’t have any other choice.” Scott began quickly, in a near whisper as he stood closer to his mother to be sure she heard him.

“What’s going on?” Her expression suddenly serious, wondering who was hurt this time.

“We need more blood.” Scott explained pleadingly, “It’s Stiles, he got really hurt tonight and now he needs it or else he won’t heal.”

“Go to my car.” Melissa replied, her face suddenly somber. “Wait for me there.”

Scott nodded and thanked his mother, before turning and running towards the elevator where he had come from.

When the elevator landed on the ground floor, Scott stepped out and continued running toward the parking garage where his mother would normally park during her longer shifts.

It took him a couple moments to find the car, but when he finally spotted it relief washed over him for a brief moment. Scott jogged quickly toward the car, and waited – his back pressed against the trunk of the car.

Scott pulled his phone out to check for any messages, he wanted to know what Lydia, Malia, and Liam and turned up – if they found anything at all.

Sure enough, there were a couple of missed messages – a couple meaning quite a lot actually.

 **Lydia:** Found a couple things that could help us out. We need to talk to you and Stiles.

 **Lydia:** Why are you, Kira, and Stiles not answering?

 **Malia:** Why isn’t Stiles answering me?

 **Liam:** Turn your phone on, the girls are really worried.

 **Sheriff:** On my way to the clinic.

That was just a couple of the messages, Scott decided to just delete the messages all together and start fresh. He sighed as he opened up a group message with him, Stiles, Derek, Kira, Lydia, Malia, and Liam.

He told them that everyone was alive, but Stiles and Derek were injured. He let them know that they’ll be okay, Stiles just needs to feed – which he’s taking care of now. Scott request that everyone meet up at the clinic, in about an hour.

Once Scott had sent the message, and clicked his phone off again he saw his mother jogging toward the car, her gym bag they had used the night Stiles was turned strapped securely over her shoulder.

“It’s not as much as I was able to get before,” Melissa explained urgently, “but I’m sure it’ll be enough. We’re going to have to find another alternative though, Scott. I can’t keep doing this, I could lose my job.”

“I know,” Scott replied with a guilty expression as he took the bag from his mother. “I’m sorry, once Stiles is more in control we’ll figure things out. We just don’t know what else to do for him right now.”

“Well you said he could only have human blood right? Animal blood would work in a tight spot, but he needs human blood to keep going?”

Scott nodded, humoring her by verifying what she already knew.

“So then give him human blood.” Melissa said as if it were the simplest solution. “Your pack can’t help, but Stiles has other humans who love him and would help him in a bind.”

“But…but his venom…” Scott started, he didn’t think his mom was understanding.

“He doesn’t have to bite them, Scott.” His mother responded, “I know, and I’m sure your boss knows how to draw blood.”

Scott shook his head slowly, he grasped what she was saying – but she made it sound so simple. It’s not like he was asking to borrow some meager belonging…she wanted Stiles to ask his friends for their lifeblood.

“I don’t think Stiles would go for that, he already turned down his dads’ offer once.” Scott explained, he knew they would figure it out eventually.

“I’m going home now.” Melissa finally said with a sigh, “Call me later, let me know how things work out.”

Scott nodded, and hugged his mother in a silent ‘thank you’ before he ran toward his motorbike with a new sense of urgency.

* * *

 

Once Scott arrived back at the animal clinic, he knew Stiles condition had worsened before he even got into the examination room.

Doctor Deaton was waiting by the front door with his arms crossed over his chest – his apprehensive look made Scott nervous, but he didn’t think about it.

He killed the engine to his bike, and with the gym bag still strapped over his shoulder he jogged towards the veterinarian.

“How’s Stiles?” Scott asked while the Doctor led him through the door quickly.

“See for yourself.” Deaton invited as they stepped through the threshold into the exam room.

Stiles was on a metal slab, similar to the one Derek had been on when Scott had left. Since then, the black wolf had been moved – but was still close by, Scott could smell him.

Stiles’s face had gone gray, and the black veins beneath his skin had thickened and were practically bulging from his skin.

Scott burst into the room, and attempted to shake Stiles into awareness but was met by a familiar choking sounds, followed by a raspy groan. The vampires’ head turned toward Scott, but it was clear Stiles was beyond a point of lucidity.

His eyelids were open, but his eyes had rolled into the back of his head, unseeing.

“Stiles!” Scott yelled, attempting to revive his friend, but Stiles lay unmoving.

Stiles’s mouth hung open, slackened in his unconscious state – his fangs clearly visible.

Scott instantly remembered what he could do to bring Stiles back.

He had pulled the gym bag off his shoulder, and made a move to open it – before he visibly startled at the new voice heard just behind him.

“Stiles!” The Sheriff yelled, worry clearly etched on his face as he rushed into the room – practically pushing Scott out of the way.

“Sheriff,” Deaton warned in his natural gentle demeanor, “I would advise against standing so close to your son right now, strongly. He’s lost a lot of blood, and once Scott gives him enough – the newborn vampire might decide fresh blood may be a better alternative to the pre-packaged stuff.”

The Sheriff took one hesitant step back, his eyes never leaving his son.

Deaton - believing he wouldn’t be able to get the Sheriff to back away any further – decided to provide a little extra security. The veterinarian grabbed a small jar off one of the tables and dumped the black powder onto the floor, which landed in a perfectly straight line in the threshold of the entrance to the exam room.

The mountain ash would protect them in case Stiles were to muster the strength to go after them. He shouldn’t be able to cross it.

The room suddenly seemed to be closing in around Scott, as his breath drew in a little quicker – a claustrophobic feeling ran through him, which startled him seeing as he wasn’t claustrophobic by nature.

Scott did his best to shake the feeling off to focus on the task at hand. He needed to make sure Stiles was okay.

He opened one of the packets began pouring its’ dark red contents into Stiles opened mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay between chapters, super busy week and all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The insurance measure Deaton had placed worked exactly as it should. Scott had poured quite a bit of blood down Stiles’s through, when somewhere around the second bag – the vampire had enough strength to get up.

Sure enough, just as they had expected he would – Stiles had gone after Deaton and his father, with a ferocity John Stilinski never wanted to see on his sons’ face ever again.

The mountain ash on the floor had done what it was supposed to, and Stiles seemed to hit an invisible wall – keeping him from killing the two humans in the room.

Whilst releasing a high-pitched roar of frustration, Scott had taken advantage of the opportunity and came up from behind Stiles with a new packet of blood at the ready.

Stiles had made a move like he was going to bite Scott’s arm, but the alpha had anticipated this, and was too quick – he placed the mouth of the open packet to Stiles lips and let instinct tell the vampire to drink.

Once Stiles had seemed to settle down (somewhere between the middle of his forth packet), Deaton broke the mountain ash on the floor and assisted Scott in the clean-up of all the blood that had gotten on the floor and the table.

The Sheriff however, didn’t seem to care that his son had just been practically feral just a moment ago, or the amount of blood he had spilt down the front of him – once Stiles had stopped fighting and the long sharp fangs receded into they’re still-sharpened stumps, the Sheriff brought him into a tight hug.

“S-sorry.” Stiles stammered against his fathers’ shoulder, his voice still raspy from his vocal chords having just healed.

“Don’t worry about it.” The Sheriff insisted, “You’ll get used to this, and then maybe you won’t scare the crap outta me so bad every turn you make.”

Stiles let out a hoarse chuckle as he and his father finally broke away.

It was incredible what a few packets of blood could do for his son, the Sheriff thought to himself while he silently examined him. Aside from the large amount of blood coating the front of him, Stiles could pass for a normal teenager.

“Maybe I should’ve tried harder…to make sure Stiles stayed behind. I didn’t want him coming with us tonight, I didn’t think anything good could come out of it.” Scott interjected, guilt and anxiety clear on his face.

“Scott, nothing you could’ve said or done would have prevented me from following you out there.” Stiles reassured, releasing a cough to relieve the tickle in the back of his abused throat, “You’re stuck with me…and with this whole kinda, sorta immortal thing, apparently you’re stuck with me for a very long time.”

Scott clapped Stiles on the shoulder, silently letting his brother know he wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

“Where’s Derek?” Scott wondered, turning towards Doctor Deaton who had made his way over to Stiles to look at his neck.

“I put him in the back with the kenneled dogs. I didn’t want anything to happen if Stiles were to going to try and bite him again.” Deaton explained, followed by a soft hum to himself when he saw that the slashes on Stiles’s face were now completely gone, and the cut on his throat looked like nothing more than a papercut.

“Wait…” Scott replied, failing to hide his amused smile, “You kenneled Derek?”

The Sheriff released a snort as he held back his laughter, Stiles didn’t seem to have a much better time as he bit his lip.

“I don’t think Derek would appreciate that.” Deaton clarified, a small smile showing on his face as well, “He’s just back there with them, on one of the exam beds.”

That’s when Scott heard the front door of the clinic open and three pairs of footsteps heading toward them. Sure enough not a moment later – Lydia, Liam, and Malia joined them in the room.

Malia’s eyes immediately landed on Stiles, and her eyes widened when she saw the state he was in. “

What the hell happened?” Malia demanded, looking Stiles over worriedly.

“You guys smell awful.” Liam remarked as he scrunched up his face and covered his nose with his hand.

“Long story.” Stiles croaked, letting out another cough – he ignored Liam’s comment, but pursed his lips, and fixed him with a hard look.

“I think you should still hold back from speaking too much, Stiles.” Doctor Deaton advised, “I would imagine your vocal chords are still rather tender, you wouldn’t want to do more damage.”

“What a tragedy that would be.” The Sheriff interjected, teasingly.

“Copy that.” Stiles replied, ignoring his fathers’ comment.

They heard the front door open again, and a couple moments later Kira walked in the room. She paused in the doorway, and looked around at everyone who were now looking back at her.

Kira gave a shy smile, and tossed Scott his car keys which he caught easily in one hand.

“Why do I feel like I’ve missed something?” Kira questioned with wide eyes.

“We were just getting to that.” The Sheriff supplied as he crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips.

“What happened tonight?” Lydia wondered aloud, looking between Stiles and Scott.

Scott sighed deeply before going into the long story of what had happened that night. He spared no details, he went into what had happened in the tunnels with the vampire-creature, and what it had done to Stiles and Derek. He told them about the kids that they’d found down in the tunnels, before turning towards Kira as his expression grew curious.

“What happened to the kids?” Scott asked her, taking a step in her direction.

“They’re gonna be okay.” Kira reassured as she looked toward the Sheriff, “I had to stay and give a statement – but when I was leaving the station, one of the deputies was taking the kids to their respective homes.”

“Years of therapy in the future, I’d imagine.” Stiles interjected, pity clear on his expression.

“What’d the Doctor just say about you talking?” Lydia reminded Stiles, with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

Stiles showed her a silent sarcastic laugh before rolling his eyes and turning his attention back toward Scott.

“Where’s Derek, anyway?” Malia interjected, turning her head toward the alpha as well.

Scott could see the mirthful smile spread across Stiles face as he opened his mouth to reply, but Scott didn’t want him to have to speak any more than he should.

“In the back, resting.” Scott responded simply, beating Stiles to the punch.

Stiles actually looked disappointed for a second before gathering himself again. The Sheriff came up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder.

“What did you guys find out?” Scott demanded, turning his interested look toward Lydia as he remembered the text he received from her earlier.

“A couple things,” Liam stated – the attention turning toward him, “Nothing that’ll kill a vampire, though.”

“But maybe we can trap it.” Lydia finished, her eyes shifting between Scott and Stiles.

“What do you mean, trap it?” Scott inquired, his interest certainly piqued.

“It’s a ritual,” Doctor Deaton explained, “But if done correctly, the undead will sleep for a few hundred years or so…I’d imagine that’s where the ‘vampires sleeping for centuries’ legend came from.”

“Okay, so where does that leave Stiles?” Kira inquired aloud, “Isn’t he also undead?”

Stiles could have kissed her for voicing what he was just wondering himself.

“Well…” Lydia started, “That’s the part we don’t exactly have figured out yet. But it’s a start.”

“I don’t know you guys.” Scott replied, “It seems like a lot could go wrong here. Did you find anything else?”

“Nothing useful, really.” Malia said – cutting in, “Just that a couple of older vampires are said to be able to shapeshift…but obviously we don’t really know how true that is.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, of course of all the supernatural creatures to be attacked by and turned into – it had to be the creature that they know next to nothing about.

Seriously, just his luck.

“We’ll talk more about this later.” Scott responded, “When we’re not all so tired.”

“You think you can drive now, or should we come get your jeep tomorrow night?” John suddenly asked his son.

“I’m okay to drive.” Stiles confirmed, followed by a raspy cough. His father threw a pointed look at him, and Stiles shrugged. “You asked me a question, that couldn’t be answered in a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’. This is your doing.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” The Sheriff prodded, “Even with the sun out?”

“What are you -?” Stiles started before looking out the window.

Sure enough, the sun had started to rise – the blue sky outside was streaked with yellows, oranges, and pinks.

More than that, Stiles realized that he didn’t feel as bone tired as he had the first two days. Tired sure, but the complete exhaustion hasn’t overtaken him. He’ll need to go to bed soon, but for this moment it was manageable.

“I-I’m…I’m okay.” Stiles confirmed, not sounding too sure of himself anymore.

“Good.” Lydia piped up as she crossed her arms over her chest, “Because you should probably take a shower. You guys reek, and you look like Carrie.”

“Who’s Carrie?” Malia wondered, a blank look plastered on her face.

“I’ll explain later.” Stiles offered as he rolled his eyes toward Lydia’s direction.

“I’ll drive you, Stiles.” Scott offered, “Every time you get worn out from the sun, it seems to happen pretty randomly. I’ll just take you to be on the safe side, call me when you’re up tomorrow, and I’ll bring you back to get the jeep. No harm done.”

Scott half expected Stiles to protest, he was waiting for his best friend to insist he was okay. But instead, Stiles seemed to nod, accepting his offer.

“Last thing I need is for me to run the jeep off the road from falling asleep at the wheel.” Stiles explained, “We’d have to explain to your deputies how the jeep got totaled, but I walked away without a scratch.”

“Well my nerves thank you.” The Sheriff quipped back as he dug his keys out of his pocket, “Now I gotta get back to work…please, stay out of trouble for the rest of the day.”

“Can’t make any promises.” Stiles retorted with a halfhearted wink.

“Oh for the love of…” The Sheriff didn’t even finish his thought, he just turned and walked out of the Veterinary Clinic.

Scott grabbed the keys to the jeep from his own pocket, he hadn’t returned them to Stiles after he had driven them there.

“Are you coming too?” Scott offered Malia.

Malia nodded simply before falling into step behind Stiles who was now headed out of the clinic himself. Scott followed behind the couple, practically ushering them both out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait. Here's a new chapter with a bit of character humanizing. More action to come in the following chapters. :)

**Chapter 18**

Stiles was able to make it through the entire car ride, without falling asleep. Once he had gotten inside however, he and Malia made it upstairs to the bedroom and crawled into the bed. 

That was it, the moment his head hit the pillow he was out. 

Malia curled around Stiles’s lifeless, limp form and molded herself around his back – after what felt like forever, she had managed to fall asleep herself. 

They laid that way throughout the morning and halfway through the afternoon until Kira came into the room. She had meant to be quiet, trying not to wake them – but she had stumbled, and Malia immediately sat bolt up ready to fight the intruder. 

Once she realized it was only Kira, Malia relaxed but still regarded her with a raised eyebrow. 

“What’re you doing here?” Malia questioned, curiosity piqued. 

“I’m security today.” Kira replied with an almost guilty looking smile, “The Sheriff had to pull a double because of those kids, but he’s on his way home now. I’m just here to be sure you’ve got back-up in case Stiles wakes up…with an appetite.” 

Malia nodded in understanding, before sighing and looking down at Stiles with a wistful expression on her face. 

“Are you okay?” Kira asked sounding sympathetic as she took a seat at Stiles computer chair – her eyes on the Werecoyote. 

Malia hesitated before answering. Over the past year, she had grown to accept Kira and Lydia as her friends. And friends talked to each other about their feelings, right?  
Malia couldn’t figure out why it was so hard for her then. 

She exhaled sharply before eyeing the Kitsune thoughtfully. 

She’d hoped she wasn’t making a terrible mistake by trusting her.

“I don’t really know.” Malia admitted, “I mean…yeah, I guess I’m okay. It’s just…I don’t really know how to feel about all this.” 

“What do you mean?” Kira inquired sharply. 

“Don’t get me wrong…I…I love Stiles, I really do.” Malia confessed, “But all this, everything is just happening way too fast.”

“Are you saying you want to break up with him?” Kira asked, her eyes shifting toward Stiles. She hoped that he couldn’t hear them. 

“What?” Malia demanded, her face adopting an almost insulted look, “No, I’m not saying that at all. What I’m trying to say is, this whole thing with the vampires and him is making my head spin! I just want to kill this new guy or whatever, figure out how to help Stiles, and get the hell through high school.” 

Kira nodded slowly, relief flooding through her system as she leaned back into her seat. 

“We’ll figure this out.” Kira encouraged, “We’ll get rid of this vampire, we’ll get Stiles comfortable enough to go back to school, and we’re all gonna graduate together.”

“How’re you so optimistic?” Malia couldn’t help but wonder aloud. 

“Derek’s the pessimist of the pack – you couldn’t have two downers now, could you?” Kira joked with a half-smile. 

Malia gave a halfhearted chuckle, as well as a small smile of gratitude. She looked back down toward Stiles, and kept her eyes on his face for a moment. 

He looked horribly pale, and it showed in the way the light from the open window shone on his face. She remembered how just a few weeks ago, she’d thought his daytime restlessness had followed him into sleep as well – because it was a rare thing to see Stiles ever sit still. 

In his sleep, he would kick, he’d roll over, and ever have random spasms or twitches. 

But in this moment, and for the past couple nights – once he lay in the bed, he would lay throughout the day in that same position and never move a muscle. 

It was unnerving to see, he didn’t even breathe. 

“I hate when he sleeps now.” Malia muttered, regarding Stiles with a sad look. “He just looks so dead.” 

“Do you wanna go downstairs, and watch some TV?” Kira offered, “It’ll help take your mind off things for a little bit.” 

Malia truly thought about it for a moment before she finally shook her head in response. 

“No,” Malia muttered, “I think I want to be here when he wakes up.” 

Kira nodded curtly before picking herself up out of the chair and leaving the bedroom quietly. Before she headed down the hall though, she lingered in the doorway for a moment. 

Kira finally turned her head toward Malia to find her looking back at her, looking almost nervous. For a split second, Kira thought about asking her why she would look at her that way when she remembered what Scott had told her about Malia before she’d even met her. 

She’s never really had anyone to confide in ever – and Kira was truly flattered to have her be the first person to ever be this personal with. 

Even if Malia did looked very freaked out. 

“Don’t worry.” Kira said, “this’ll be our secret.” 

Malia seemed to be put a little more at ease at Kira’s words and gave a halfhearted smile before slinking back into pressing herself against Stiles. 

Ready to go back to sleep.

* * *

Only about an hour or so after Kira left the room, Stiles began to stir in Malia’s grasp. She had groaned at being disturbed, but didn’t seem to awaken. 

Stiles opened his eyes and noticed that the sun was still out. Quickly he looked over toward his alarm clock on the nightstand beside him, and noticed that it was a little after five thirty in the afternoon. 

It would be dark soon, but it was the earliest he’d woken up on his own since being turned. Stiles smiled to himself at his mild accomplishment, before turning his head to look behind him where Malia was fast asleep. 

Her long hair was in front of her face, and Stiles couldn’t help but reach toward her and gently tuck her hair behind her ear. 

Malia startled awake at the contact, looking panicked for just a moment before she noticed that it was only Stiles who had woken her up. He didn’t seem to be rabid, she noticed immediately – the revelation relieving her greatly. 

“Hey, sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Stiles whispered with a lopsided grin. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Malia assured as she reached up and gently grasped his hand that still rested on her face, “You’re just so cold now.” 

“Sorry.” Stiles muttered, his grin sliding as he adopted a more guilty expression. “My blood’s not pumping…so I wouldn’t say I’m cold per se, just room temperature.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” Malia responded with a silent breathy chuckle. “It’s not like you can help it.” 

“I know…” Stiles agreed, though his face revealed that the guilt still remained. “I just kinda feel like me becoming…or I mean – since I’ve turned, it’s just been one thing wrong after another. I don’t know when I’m gonna be able to manage this.” 

“Stiles,” Malia replied, her face turning serious. “You were turned into a vampire, you can say it.” 

“I don’t think I can without turning it into a joke,” Stiles admitted with a mirthless chuckle, “It’s just too weird to say out loud.” 

Malia didn’t respond to that, she could definitely get where he was coming from. A few days ago, they hadn’t even known that vampires exist – and now they’re stuck in this seemingly endless nightmare. 

Stiles gave her a quick smile before making a move like he was going to get up, but Malia quickly grabbed his wrist lightly to stop him. 

He looked back at her with a curious expression as she gently tugged him back down. 

“You’re gonna figure this out.” Malia assured, a sort of confidence clear in her voice. “And I’ll help you…the way that you helped me.” 

A genuine smile spread across Stiles’s face as his half lidded eyes peered into hers. Without a second thought, Stiles leaned in and kissed her mouth softly, as if he were afraid he’d break her. 

Malia kissed him back, slightly more roughly than Stiles’ initiation. 

After a moment or so, the couple pulled away and stared at each other for a couple seconds. 

“You’re kind of amazing, do you know that?” Stiles said into her ear. 

Malia grinned back at Stiles, her eyes shining at him in an entire ‘non-supernatural’ way that made Stiles chuckle softly before pushing himself into a sitting position. 

“We should get moving.” Malia stated matter-of-factly, “We need to figure out how to get you trained, and find a way to put this other vampire to bed without putting you down with it.” 

“Oh, I don’t know…” Stiles retorted with a smirk plastered on his face, “I could probably use a centuries-long nap, myself.” 

Malia nudged his arm playfully, returning his smirk. “Not if I have anything to say about it.” 

Stiles gave Malia a genuine smile before giving her a quick kiss, and making his way to his feet. After such a good morning, he couldn’t help but fear that it was going to be a very long night.


End file.
